Living In The Past
by itsallgood123
Summary: After a spell backfires, Davina accidentally turns herself into a little kid. Everyone has to get used to living with and looking after a young Davina until they can reverse the spell. Contains a de-aged Davina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, so this is my first de-aging fic. I've tried to get the characters down and what not. But, please be kind. I'm nervous and this should be okay. I hope I can do this justice. This was my best friend's idea, but she has family trouble right now and is giving me permission to take it.**

**I think the title is fitting, but if you guys don't like it. I'm open to changing it.**

**Anyway, I'm done for now. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Weren't you the one who said I should have fun?"

"True, but it'd suck if you died. C'mon Davina we should do something not related to witchy stuff. I thought you wanted to be normal." He takes off his sunglasses to check out a blonde strolling by. "I'm sure we could find something _normal_ to do."

"Oh you wish," Davina teased shaking her head as the guy smirks at her best friend. "You know I want to be normal, but I have to do this spell."

Josh peels his eyes away from the sexy college student and onto his best friend, this time looking concerned. "Why would you want to do a de-aging spell? You're already young, D."

"It wouldn't be on me, it'd be on Roosevelt-" at Josh's blank state, Davina sighs dramatically. "You know the Lab at the animal shelter. He's eleven and…and they'll put him down if nobody decides to take him."

The vampire asked incredulously, "Who decided to name him Roosevelt?"

"My guess would be his last owner." Davina shrugged; she knows his name isn't exactly common or…normal for that matter, but he's too much of a sweetie to die by lethal injection.

"Why don't you take Ro…him in then?" Josh questioned quietly. He refuses to call a dog by a president's name. That's just…too weird, even for him.

Davina leans against the bench. She would if she could, but at the moment her living arrangements are up in the air. Not that Josh knows, he thinks she's still living with Cami. However, that isn't true; at the moment, Davina's decided to strike out on her own. She needs a break from people constantly telling her what to do. Marcel has decided to begrudgingly respect her decision, but keeps an eye on her in case.

"I'm…I'm technically allergic to dogs." She feels herself blush bright pink as a grin flickers onto Josh's face and he chuckles.

He loves Davina like a little sister. He grew up in a wealthy family with parents who had their own lives to lead and couldn't possibly be anchored by their gay son. "Of course you are. Alright, I'm in. What can I do to help?"

For a moment, Josh wonders whether his parents even care. He's vanished without a word and yet, he's heard nothing. Honestly, it isn't like it matters all that much cause' he'll perpetually be nineteen years old.

But, still. Regardless of his age, you'd think any decent parent would worry about their only child being missing just a tad.

"Since you're technically an adult, you adopt Roosevelt." Josh rolls his eyes at his best friend and shrugs. "We meet at my place in half an hour."

Josh sighs, grateful that the sunglasses conceal his emotions.

The vampire saunters off in search of the local animal shelter. Davina offers him a grin as she glances down at her ring. Maybe she should see what her prisoner is up to today. She's starting to regret bringing him back, even if she is the only one who can see him. After hearing about the Mikaelson baby; in a sick way, it feels as though the score has evened.

Sighing as she rises to her feet, the young teen runs a hand through her wild brown curls before starting down the Quarter.

Hayley peers at Davina, watching her with a frown; a lot has happened to her over the course of a year. She's barely sixteen years old; the world starts to pull you apart at that age, but neglects you all at the same confusing and incredibly frustrating time.

Those are the years where kids feel so lost and need someone to find them.

Before she can say anything to the teen; Hayley watches as Davina slips a few ingredients for what looks like a spell, into her back pocket, and disappear out of the store.

Davina glances down at her phone for what feels like the millionth time; Josh was supposed to be here an hour ago with Roosevelt. She twirls a dark lock of her hair and reads the spell. It doesn't even seem like that difficult of a spell; a little blood from the specimen and quick chant.

If only more people knew about this.

* * *

Josh leads the old yellow Lab into Davina's supposed home. He heard a while back about Davina living alone. He knows she's under the impression that he has no idea about it and he doesn't mind. Davina will tell him when she's ready to. And it's just temporary. Or at least he hopes it is. All Davina needs is some space from everyone…even himself. Maybe by distancing herself from everyone she can find herself.

He helps the pup into her makeshift home. You should've seen the relieved look on the woman's face when he 'adopted' _Max_ here. Yes, he's decided to rename him. A regular dog's name for a new start, Roosevelt is just a weird name for a pup. Who in their right mind names a dog Roosevelt? If they wanted to name him after a president there's always Lincoln or Carver.

"C'mon Max-" Josh swears the dog is shooting him a look. "I've decided to give you a new name. Roosevelt is just…that's a President's name and I don't think he was a great President so…there. You'll like Max."

In many respects, one could consider it a bit abnormal to chat with an animal as though it's a human. Josh has long since stopped believing he can ever be a normal gay vampire casually living in New Orleans. That's why; he's stopping trying to be normal. Unlike his best friend, Josh doesn't strive for normalcy anymore. In fact, what he strives for now is a damn good time.

Davina needs a good time, too. She's spent far too much time around the supernatural. No one can be perfectly alright after sauntering through the Hell she's gone through.

"Hey girl, Max and I have arrived. Before you ask, I've awarded him with a normal dog's name. You're welcome," Josh applauded as Davina rolls her bluish-green eyes at him.

"He looks like a Max."

Swallowing hard, Josh runs a hand over the poor old pup's thick coat. "I've been thinking and I don't think you should do this. It seems dangerous and kinda risky. Not even the fun risky, either."

"I thought you wanted me to have fun."

"You know, I wasn't talking about this. You need a break. Hell, I'm a vampire and I'm sick of the supernatural world." Josh attempts to lighten the mood with a joke, but Davina shakes her head stubbornly.

Davina promised. "This is the last thing."

"Why are you living alone?" Josh asked suddenly, inwardly cringing at his abrupt line of questioning. But, he's worried about her. "I know you aren't living with Cami anymore. So why're you living in a shack for hobos?"

"How did you…you've been spying on me, haven't you?" Davina suspected Marcel was having her followed, but she never thought Josh would be the one to do his bidding.

Josh gazes at her wishing she could see people care. "You weren't going to tell me, were you? I'm your best friend. We tell each other things."

"Oh really, then why didn't you tell me you were stalking me." The witch demanded knowing deep down; Josh is doing this because he cares, but for some reason she's pissed.

"Don't go all witchy bitch on me." He grumbled angrily. For once, he's letting his anger override his sense of well-being. Usually, he lets Davina be the angry one while he stays collected. "People care about you, Davina and you refuse to let them in."

Davina folds her arms over her chest. "You're such a hypocrite."

"What does that mean?" Josh asked quietly.

"Why haven't you called your parents? You've been a vampire for what? Six months and you still haven't seen them, right? You say you cared about your family, but you're the one who's dead; not them."

"You don't know anything about my family. Screw you," Josh stated cruelly trying to control the rising rage in his stomach. "I'm done; you can do this on your own. That's what you want, right?" He chuckles bitterly. "To be alone? Go for it, I'm done. Have fun with your pity party."

"Fuck you, Josh." Davina called sighing dejectedly. Why does she keep pushing the people she cares about away? The teenager shakes her head, deciding to follow through with the spell. "You ready Max?"

Roosevelt…or as he's now referred to as Max eyes her uneasily; the boy that is supposed to be his master has left. Abandonment is the norm for him, but he didn't particularly dislike the boy. This girl seems…okay. But, Roosevelt guesses he doesn't have a choice in the matter. He almost never does, but common courtesies are always pleasant to hear.

Gently slitting his paw, Davina takes the sheet of paper and reads the spell word-for-word. The teenager watches as the dog shrinks and in the blink of an eye, becomes a jubilant puppy; running around in circles. A tiny piece of Davina wonders whether Max knows about this de-aging.

Glancing down at the sheet of paper, sifting through the document in search of any loopholes; upon discovering none, Davina sets it down. Out of pure misfortune, the tip of Davina's finger slices against the paper.

Blood oozes from her fingertip and drops on top of the paper. Before, the teen can do anything to stop it; she feels herself getting shrunk and the table becoming much bigger. Holy shit, this cannot be happening.

Oh shit, shit, shit. Davina unsurely reaches into her suddenly large pocket and pulled out her I-phone, frowning slightly at the number of missed calls from everyone. Hot tears trickle down her pink cheeks causing the grateful puppy beside her to lick them away.

Sucking it up, Davina decides to call her one true ally. The guy she knows is the Meredith to her Cristina. Yes, Davina has decided Josh should be the one to be relatively happy. He answers on the first ring.

"_Diva, I know I'm sorry too. I said things I should have and-"_

"I think I need your help," Davina interrupted trying to keep her voice steady, although on the inside she feels like she's going mad.

Under normal circumstances; Josh would playfully scold her for interrupting, but there's something in her voice that worries him. _"What's going on? Did something happen with the spell? Is Max okay?"_

"No, well…actually yes, I don't know what I did wrong." Davina pouted angrily, biting down on her sleeve to conceal her tears. Where are all these emotions coming from? "I just…I need your help." Her voice was a hell of a lot higher than she'd anticipated.

"_Are you hurt? What happened?"_

Davina chews on her lower lip. "I'm okay…something happened. I can't really tell you cause' it's complicated."

"_I'm on my way, I promise. Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you need my blood? Are you hurt?"_

"No," Davina answered automatically. She seriously doubts the doctors will be able to do anything for her and neither could his blood. "I think I…I just want to go home. Can we go out?" She wondered what Marcel would do once he saw her. And Cami, oh God…Cami's going to lose it.

"_What's going on? Did the spell work? You're acting weird. Alright, I'm almost there; hold on." _

"It worked. It worked too well."

"_Yeah, I have no idea what that means and I'm worried. I think if I was human I'd have a heart attack."_

The little girl sat beside puppy Max, petting him. The puppy leans into the touch, eternally grateful to this child. However, he doesn't particularly understand why he's so happy.

Upon hearing the door burst open and footsteps whoosh towards her. She glances over as Josh slows, gawking at her.

"Umm…Davina?"

"Yeah," Davina mumbled. "Hey."

"Somehow I was right and you were wrong doesn't feel right." Josh sighed as he frowns down at her. "Yeah, this just flew to the top of my weirdest most impossible things that always happen to me list."

Davina glares up at him, not realizing her scowl looks a bit more like a pout in Josh's opinion. "Shut up, this isn't funny."

Josh snorts at her discomfort and shakes his head. "Come on, this is the best things that's happened all day. How did this even happen?" He asked kneeling down, squinting at her.

"I did the spell on Roo-Max," Davina explained, rubbing her eyes wearily causing Josh to half-smirk. "And then I-I accidentally got a paper cut and now I'm shrunk and we have to fix it."

The little girl starts to climb the side of the table, when she's suddenly lifted into the air and placed on the counter. Blushing shyly, Davina nods her thanks and leans over the spell book. "Shit! I can't find anything about reversing it. What if it never goes back? What if I'm stuck like this?"

"Take a deep breath. Everything's going to be fine. We'll figure it out," Josh promised he has little cousins and knows when a kid is on the verge of a temper tantrum. "We should probably see Elijah about this."

Davina's wide blue eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. "I can't see them…not like this. Can't we just wait and see if it wears off?"

"You think I want to see Klaus either." Josh laughed, although he's beginning to wonder just how Klaus plans on killing him. "Look, I don't want to see them as much as you, maybe even more. But, maybe Esther will have something in her grimoires about spell reversal." He holds out his hand uncomfortably as Davina raises her eyebrows at him.

The trio, including the newly transformed Max makes their way over to Josh's expensive Jeep which is no doubt, a gift from Marcel. After several failed attempts at trying to hoist herself into the car, Josh finally lifts the smaller Davina inside. "I'm going to strap you in the front seat, but we should probably get a car seat or something for you."

"I'm not sitting in one of those!" Davina declared, pouting. "Anyway, I'm not gonna be this little forever."

"Yeah, but until it wears off; we should probably obey the law." Josh advised trying to keep the sarcasm down to a minimum for her sake. He straps a clearly pissed off Davina in and shuts the door. The curly haired little girl rubs at her eyes and groans. The minute Josh starts the engine with light music in the background, Davina finds herself being lulled to sleep.

* * *

"And you're saying this occurred in the midst of a spell?"

"I guess…I mean I wasn't there."

"I'll have to check Mother's grimoires, but I cannot recall any spell reversals regarding youth."

"She's gonna love that."

Davina's eyes flutter open as the sarcastic remark dies on her best friend's lips and he sighs deeply. She frowned wondering briefly how she got inside, until she realizes Josh is currently holding her. She also realizes everyone has seen her by now, drooling like a toddler on Josh's shoulder.

"The spell?" She pulls her head up and gazes around, scrunching her nose as the light from the study strikes her eyes. Hayley and Davina catch one another's eyes briefly, before the werewolf looks away.

"You're awake, awesome. Well, I have good news and bad news." As usual Josh wants to play this off lightly.

Davina asked curiously, "What's the good news?"

"The bad news isn't that bad." Davina makes a face at him, one would easily describe as an adorable grimace. "Okay and the bad news is that…maybe it'll wear off, maybe not. We sort of, don't really know."

"What do you mean?" She folds her arms over her chest and stamps her foot impatiently.

A frown creases Elijah's forehead and he sighs. "What Joshua is saying very unhelpfully is that this could, perhaps he permanent."

"No, no I can't be stuck like this. I-I just can't! I have a life now and…and I-I can't. There has to be-" the toddler heaves in and out; her head feeling light and airy. This isn't fair. Why is this happening? She was just trying to help Max and got a stupid paper cut.

Suddenly, she's tugged out of Josh's arms and into Hayley's, where a hand rubs her back. Davina closes her eyes trying to regain her composure along with any respect she once had. The hand is comforting, but does very little to calm the hyperventilating three year old down.

"Breathe, Davina. You need to breathe," Hayley ordered softly. "In and out, just like me." The hybrid breathes in and then out. "Now you try. Okay, good…good; one more time. You're doing great, sweetie."

As her breathing starts to become normal again, Davina opens her eyes and finds herself in Hayley's arms. The toddler's blue-green eyes become wide with fear as she suddenly remembers Max the puppy. Almost instantly, she leaps out of the woman's arms and gazes up at an amused Josh.

"W-where's Max?" Davina squeaked hoarsely, touching her throat and frowning at the gravelly voice.

"He's at my place. I decided to keep him, for now, until I can find a better home, so possibly forever." Josh answered as a big grin forms on her face, making his entire week. "I…we should probs get going."

Elijah shakes his head. "I do not think that would be wise. There are still witches who lurk about wishing Davina dead. She'd be safest here."

"I don't agree," Josh lifts the adorable little girl into his arms holding her in an awkward manner. However, Davina's never felt prouder to have him as her best friend.

"Joshua, your motives are noble and commendable." Elijah stated as Hayley watches the scene unfold. "But, if the witches or anyone sees you with a child even resembling Davina; they will discover the truth."

"She'll be safe?" He wondered aloud, chewing on his lower lip.

The eldest Mikaelson son nods seriously. He would never risk Davina's safety, but understands that Joshua needs to hear this.

Josh replied uneasily, "Klaus is here and…and he doesn't have the best track record. He's tried to kill Davina on eight different occasions."

"Regardless of what my baby brother has done in the past, he has a new perspective on life and would never harm a child." Elijah explained as Davina eyes Josh, wondering if he'll give her up at the toss of a hat. "We'll keep her safe, Joshua. You have my word."

"You guys realize; I'm not a little kid. I can make my own choices." Davina demanded causing everyone's focus to shift onto the overly exhausted three year old. "And I _chose_ not to live with you. I can stay by myself!"

"Even if your place wasn't a death trap, I'd never let you." He doesn't have the means to care for a kid. He loves Davina, but if the wrong people find out about this; she's dead. "Look, Davina I'll visit you every day and if anything happens. I'll take you out of here."

"You are not seriously going to ditch me." She seethed her anger evident and perfectly understandable. If Josh was in the same position, he has no doubts that he'd be more than a little pissed as well.

Josh kneels down, he has a strange feeling Davina thinks he's doing this to be patronizing. "It's not ditching. I have to keep you safe and you're safe here. Or at least I think you are."

"You're ditching me on a think?"

"Everything's going to be fine." Josh vowed sincerely. "You'll be normal soon, I promise."

Davina shakes her head feeling tears rush to her eyes. "You can't promise that. What if I'm stuck like this forever? What if I have to grow up all over again?" Even though, she had a nap before arriving here; Davina feels as though she hasn't slept in weeks.

"We'll cross your pessimism if we get to it." Josh gently nudges her shoulder, all the while offering her a playful grin. "Hey, I was joking before. I wouldn't leave you with anyone, they'll keep you safe." The vampire attempts to pull her into a hug, but Davina pushes him away and scowls. "Okay, I guess I deserve that. See yah tomorrow, Diva."

Davina huffs as she wraps her arms around herself and slumps to the ground pulling a sulky face.

"Hey, so Davina-" the three year old glances at her, "it's pretty late. Maybe you should go to bed." Hayley offered weakly. If the war here ever ends she's definitely going to need to work on the whole mothering thing.

"I'm not staying here," Davina declared stubbornly before scrunching up her face trying to think up ways out of here.

Elijah tries not to grin. "For the time being, you are. Come along, I suppose we can cure this little…err incident tomorrow."

The toddler seems to be thinking over her options carefully. However, she's abruptly scooped into Elijah's strong arms. He shifts Davina, so she's carefully balanced on his hip. Hayley watches him go upstairs, in awe wondering when he managed to learn how to hold a little kid right.

"Will you really fix me?" Davina asked peering at him.

He can't nor will he lie to her, no matter her age. "We will certainly try."

"Is Klaus gonna kill me?" The Original raises his eyebrows at her showing his concern for her drastic levels of thinking. "I'm weaker now and…and I can't really protect myself and Josh isn't as strong as Klaus."

"Don't be foolish." He kicks open the door to her old bedroom and guides her into the fairly large bed. "If he tries anything, I will stop him." Elijah tucks the covers in around her and pats her head. "Go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow. I believe Hayley wishes to take you shopping."

Davina nods as she rests her head against the pillow. Memories of her youth invade her mind; it's impossible not to compare. Growing up, her parents never tucked her in. They were…distant and strict. Their affection varied depending on her grades and how helpful she could be to the coven.

Closing her eyes, forcing herself to succumb to slumber; Davina tries to remember the good times, when her old best friends were alive. Back when Monique wasn't a psychotic killer, Tim was alive, and Nathan hadn't weirdly left town. The four of them goofed off together during class.

It was one of Davina's favorite pass-times, before her parents pulled her out of school; she and Nathan pulled stunts for the same reasons. They both were children who received little attention from their parents.

In the end, her stunts never changed anything. Davina doubts things changed much for Nate either. _What ever happened to him?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I guess it's really cool that I got those favorites and follows. Thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

Davina yawns as she sits up and groans as a pounding pain courses through her head. She rubs at her eyes, hoping yesterday was all a silly dream and she's back to being her old self. As she blinks the sleepiness away, Davina realizes she's still a toddler and its 5 a.m. A time she once believed was far too early to wake up, but she can't go back to sleep now. She's awake and ready for a world that better be prepared for her as well.

Tiptoeing out of bed mindful to keep quiet as she walks downstairs briefly wondering if Josh meant what he said. He did abandon her, after all.

She wanders around for a while in search of something to eat. Dragging a chair to the fridge and using all her might to open it. Davina feels herself wobble dangerously as she attempts to keep her balance. Shit. Her hands reach out, touching everything and frowning. All they have is milk, fruit, eggs, alcohol, bags of blood, and not much else.

Her eyes squint as she slams the door and abandons the chair by the fridge to climb the counters in search of something, anything to eat.

"Just, what are you doing?" Davina nearly jumps out of her skin at the voice and loses her grip on the counter. Klaus whooshes over to her, catching her in a blink and staring at the child.

When Elijah said, the witch Davina reversed back to her youth. He somehow thought she would look…different; less child-like. Things are always a bit abnormal when you first get a fair shake of it.

"Looking for breakfast, usually I go out with Josh." Davina said deciding not to mention that Klaus hasn't set her down. "But, I can't do that anymore."

For some reason, she isn't afraid of him anymore. Well, she wasn't that scared before…sort of. She hated Klaus. And still does, not nearly as much as she did nine months prior when she was sixteen. Oh God, if she's stuck like this it could take twelve or thirteen years for her to be sixteen again.

However, at the moment gazing at Klaus all she sees is bitter sadness and for that Davina feels sorry for him. He loved his child a lot and maybe would've an alright dad. He's protective and would do anything for his family, those are good qualities.

Her parents didn't protect her from being sacrificed. They didn't care about her like proper parents should.

All they cared about was the stupid coven.

Klaus reluctantly sets the toddler back onto the ground. "Did you find anything decent?" the hybrid asked pouring a glass of bourbon. Ever since his daughter left, he's felt more than a little empty and the alcohol is doing wonders to mend his pain.

"You drink a lot," Davina observed thoughtfully as she brings her hand to her mouth and chews on her fingers. "Do you have pancakes?"

"Pancakes? That's what you want, little one?" Klaus questioned, gently pulling the child's slobbery hand out of her mouth.

Davina blushes at her babyish behavior. "With lots of syrup?"

"Your wish is my command." Klaus agreed shrugging. "Do me a favor and don't mention this to Hayley. She's cast me as the evil villain and I plan to stay as such."

Davina nods unsurely as she climbs onto the stool by the island and waits for him to start. She swings her legs back and forth looking for a possible distraction, anything really. The little girl cringes at herself for getting happy over something as stupid as pancakes. Shoving aside her babyish feelings, she spots a Sharpie on the counter and quickly snags the object.

"I hear you and Hayley are going shopping today." Klaus commented with a smirk as he flips one of the little pancakes.

"I don't want to," Davina scowled, all the while drawing strange patterns on her hands and legs. With Klaus' back turned he can't really stop her and Davina doesn't want him to. "She isn't gonna listen to me, will she?"

Klaus said, "I doubt it. No matter, Hayley'll spoil you and buy you whatever you want with my money." He hadn't even realized he was making one of his sworn enemies breakfast until he placed the pancakes onto a plate.

"I'm not really a kid, though." Davina moaned as out of anger, she starts scribbling in all of the designs and kicking her legs.

"You were as much as child before as you are now," Klaus replied putting the plate down in front of Davina before looking down at her. "Now, what do these marks mean?" He asked pointing to one of the doodles.

Davina shrugs, before gazing down at her drawings. "Dunno. I got bored and there was a marker here."

"Hmm," Klaus murmured thoughtfully as he nods seeming a bit distracted by the patterns on her legs. "Eat this up, quick." He cocks his head to the side and frowns to himself; Hayley's up.

Davina stops eating the syrup lathered pancakes and stares at him squinting in confusion. Klaus glances back at her. "What's with the pout, eh? You look a bit peckish? Are you feeling alright?" He asked; his eyes travel to the door as though checking unhopefully to see if Hayley witnesses kindness.

"Why'd you make me breakfast? You hate me," Davina pointed out folding her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side.

"That's where you're wrong. I don't hate you. Perhaps, you hate me and for that I do not blame you." Klaus relented. "But, I don't hate you." Losing a child has taught him a lot and he isn't going to treat this little imp poorly, not whilst she's stuck like this.

"But, you wanna kill me."

"No, I don't. Perhaps, I did a bit before. But, with recent…I would never attempt to harm you; not now." Davina swears Klaus' eyes look misty, but he glances away before she has the chance to evaluate further.

Davina asked through a mouthful of food. "What about when I'm big again?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he ordered softly. "And not then either, after losing my daughter; I've learned quite a bit about mercy."

"I'm sorry." Davina doesn't know what it's like to lose a child. She has no doubt it hurts worse than anything. When she was four, her infant brother Christopher Ryan died. He was born blue. After that, her parents never really recovered and something in them changed. She finishes the final pancake all the while thinking about her blue baby brother.

Klaus takes the plate and washes it swiftly. He catches her curious bluish-green eyes gawking at him in wonderment. "In most cultures, staring is considered quite rude."

"Good morning," Hayley said as she walks into the kitchen. Klaus puts his finger to his lips and Davina nods. "You ready to shop?"

"Do I really have to?" Davina questioned. Under normal circumstances, she'd jump at the chance to go shopping, but not while she's a little kid who can't dress herself. "Can't you just get me something while I wait here?"

"No," Hayley answered shaking her head. "I don't know if you'll like what I'd get you and I don't know your size."

Davina wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, realizing her entire face is caked with syrup and her hands are black with ink. She climbs onto the counter and tries to clean her face. Only the water in the sink is a lot more fun than it used to be. She splashes the water in one of the pots and squirts the soap into her hands giggling.

She's suddenly grabbed around the middle and a pair of brown eyes gazes at her looking confused. Elijah eyes the toddler holding her at arm's length so she can get a good look at her. Last night, he couldn't examine her because Joshua was holding her too tight and Davina was tired.

"That had no possible way of ending well." He murmured as Davina squirms, deciding she doesn't like being held like this. "I have never heard anything like this to occur with a youth spell. Joshua said it was due to a paper cut."

"Uh-huh." Davina said nodding. "How do we fix it?"

Elijah places her onto the ground. "I am not certain. Hopefully, like most spells it will wear off."

Davina grins for all of five seconds until she truly realizes what that would mean for everyone involved. "No!" She shouted her eyes wide.

"What?" Elijah peers at her, squinting in confusion. He was under the impression that Davina wanted to become a teenager again.

Max the puppy would become old again and he'd eventually die. He wouldn't be able to live a happy life. Davina isn't sure why, but she doesn't want the puppy to die; it's likely her childish emotions taking control.

"If it wears off on me, it'll wear off on Roosevelt." Davina tugs on Hayley's hand almost begging her to understand.

"Who's Roosevelt?" Elijah wondered feeling as though he's talking in circles with the child who appears to be quite sure of herself.

Davina rambled worriedly, "I think he was a president a few times, but this time he's a dog." She knows she sounds like a long-winded little kid…but who else is gonna protect the dog?

"Wait-what?" Hayley asked feeling a headache come on.

Klaus chimed, "I do love a happy ending."

"Did you look in your mom's grimoire?" Davina asked squinting up at Elijah as though he has all of the answers.

"I did and couldn't find anything, but she has many volumes." Elijah said as Klaus nods, he even decided to help his brother search for the cure to help this mishap. "I will sift through them today in search of spell reversals."

Hayley, sensing Davina's distress affectionately pats the toddler's unruly dark brown curls. "Hey, why don't you go do something? We have a little while till we go." She offered as she fixes herself some cereal.

Davina wanders into the parlor drumming her fingers along the furniture and wandering about. She feels jittery and slightly uncomfortable. Like, she can climb out of her own skin. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees the trio quietly talk with one another. She feels really uncomfortable, like she has to do something or she'll start screaming. As this thought bursts into her mind, she hops from one foot onto the other and stalks back into the kitchen.

"Something you need?" Klaus asked her, his eyebrows knit in confusion; he fed and spoke to her. What more could she want?

Davina ignores him and tugs on Hayley's hand.

"What's up, Davina?" Davina rocks on her heel as Hayley eyes her, thinking she wants to be picked up. She lifts the toddler onto her lap. Davina had planned on asking for more juice, but she doesn't want to hurt Hayley's feelings, so she stays there. Even though, she wriggles about and drums her fingers against the table. "What's going on with you?"

"I can't sit still!" Davina exclaimed finally. "I feel like I'm on drugs and not even the good kind."

"Alright, just relax." Hayley said smirking as she moves her from her lap and sets the toddler onto the floor. "We're gonna leave in a minute. Don't worry we'll buy you some stuff to play with too."

"It could be the syrup." The second the words slip out of her mouth, the toddler instantly clamps her mouth shut.

Hayley questioned, "What syrup?" She turns to look at Klaus, who gazes over at her innocently, all the while his eyes shooting looks to Davina.

"I dunno." Davina laid, her voice sounding muffled due to being concealed by her somewhat still sticky hand.

"Whatever," it's too early to argue with anyone. "We'll get you some stuff to do if you get bored and we're too busy."

Davina frowned. "I don't want toys"

"I think you do. You want something to do." Hayley informed her, she can practically see the scowl set in Davina's blue eyes. "Look, you can't sit still cause you've got so much energy and you need to burn it off."

"Whatever," the toddler scowled folding her arms over her chest. "I think I should stay and look for spells with Elijah."

Elijah finds himself grinning small at her childish behavior. "I am afraid attire takes precedence over much else. You cannot wear that shirt forever."

"I won't be like this for long." Davina sounds so sure of herself.

"Perhaps, but you need clothes whilst you are." Elijah stated quick to defend the girl he loves, who offers him a grateful nod.

"But, I don't want to go." Tears well up in her eyes along with a knot of anxiety twisting in her gut; this isn't fair. "Not when I look like this."

Hayley nods understandingly as she kneels down. "I know you don't, but you have to. You can't walk around in a t-shirt all the time. Look, we're going a ways outside New Orleans; nobody's going to recognize you."

"It's gonna be weird."

"We'll only be a few hours." Hayley pities the kid; she obviously doesn't want anyone to see her like this. "I promise it won't be as embarrassing as you think. Hey, Josh is coming too." She added, it was Elijah's idea for Joshua to accompany them on this trek; for Davina's sake.

"What about Max? Can he come too?" The toddler pleaded practically jumping up and down in excitement at the thought. She'd pet and play with him while Hayley and Josh got her junk.

Hayley peers at her. "Who's Max?" the hybrid asked as Klaus hides his chuckle behind his hand and shakes his head when she looks at him. The little wolf will have to wait and see who Maxwell is.

"He's…can he come?" Davina deliberately avoids the topic that is Max, if she tells Hayley who or better yet what he is. He won't be allowed to come and Max would be better company than the pair of them.

"I guess," at Davina's excited squeal and twinkle flickering in her deep blue eyes; Hayley has a feeling she's going to regret this.

* * *

"Ooh we definitely have to get her this top, Hayley."

"Look at these shorts, they're so cute."

"She'll be the sexiest three year old around."

Davina pouts as she leans against a rack letting a pair of jeans topple over her head. A thought…more like an idea bursts into her head and she lets go of Hayley's hand and disappears into the rack. This was a trick; she, Nathan, and Monique used to do when they were little. They wanted to see if their mothers could find them.

Davina remembers how her mother could never find her and would often give up trying after a while.

"Davina?" Hayley called out suddenly realizing the toddler isn't clutching her hand anymore. Fear pours into her core and she feels her not beating heart nearly explode with worry. "Davina, this isn't funny. Come out."

Josh closes his eyes, trying to hear her heartbeat. But, he's having trouble concentrating with all these people around. Trying to narrow down his best friend's he clenches his fist in concentration. He tries to ignore everyone else's heartbeats and focus on the one who matters most to him.

Quickly shuffling over to a rack, he opens it to reveal a smirking Davina who giggles slightly up at him. Her wild brown curls fall into her face, reminding the newbie vampire of Ruthie Camden.

Hayley is at their side in a matter of seconds. She lifts Davina out of the rack and hugs her tightly. "What were you doing in there?" The hybrid demanded feeling the anger rise in her stomach.

"I got bored." Davina explained, as though it was obvious.

"You got bored?" Hayley repeated breathlessly. "Never do that to me again, I was worried about you, Davina. You can't run off like that. Not while you're…like this."

"It wasn't like anything bad happened." Honestly, Davina doesn't see the big deal in this. She isn't actually a little kid; they can't order her around.

Hayley sighs, distinctively remembering when she was five and hid from her mother in a clothing shop. "But, it could have. Davina, you aren't as strong as you were before. It's not safe for you to be by yourself and that means you can't go anywhere without telling me or Josh first, okay?"

Davina nods. "Okay…I'm gonna look at something other there." She points to a section on the other end of the store.

"You're cute if you think I'm gonna let you out of my sight again." The older woman laughed sarcastically holding out her hand. "C'mon you have clothes to try on and then we're going home."

"No, I don't want to." The toddler glances up at the hybrid smirking as she tests the limits to see just how far she can go.

Hayley warned sternly, "Davina, we're going to try on a few things."

"I'm not a little kid," Davina said stubbornly earning the attraction of families and other children. She shoves Hayley's hand away and sits down, sulking at her own predicament. "You can't make me do anything."

Hayley half-heartedly waits for the famous 'and that's that' line to curl on Davina's lips. The hybrid hoists the cranky toddler onto her hip, deciding her charge has done enough walking today. Davina kicks her legs and glowers down at the woman. She can't treat her like a little kid.

Josh watches the scene unfold looking confused. When he and Max first arrived at the plantation, he didn't know what was going on. He thought Davina was in danger or something. However, she greeted Max by running towards him laughing and then she gave Josh a hug.

For the entire time at their shopping excursion, Davina's been giggly and full of jubilance. She must be getting tired or something cause Josh has never seen her have a full blown tantrum before.

"Diva, don't be like this." Josh whispered hopefully. "I know it sucks to be a little kid, but it isn't that bad. Let's just try on a few things."

Davina ignores his plea and kicks her legs again, this time kicking Hayley in the stomach causing the hybrid to groan. "Stop it, Davina or I swear I'll give you a time-out." Hayley threatened as Josh pushes the cart trying hard not to laugh at the look on Davina's face.

"I'm not really a little kid, remember? Tell her Josh," Davina nudges her best friend to intervene or tell Hayley it isn't her place. Just because she looks like a little kid does not give everyone the right to treat her like one.

Josh shrugs helplessly. "Sorry D, but you're acting kinda like a brat."

"Shut up," Davina scowled at him; he's such a traitor. Anyway this is his fault; Hayley wouldn't be telling her off if he hadn't left her. How could he just ditch her like that? They're supposed to be best friends.

"Davina, stop it. I don't care how old you are." Hayley whispered sternly as she kneels down and takes Davina's little hands. "If you keep this up, you'll be in time-out when we get home."

"You can't do that." A part of Davina wonders if Hayley would ever follow through with this idle threat. Growing up, Davina remembers getting sent to time-out daily whether it was at school or home.

Hayley raises her eyebrows, daring the cranky toddler to. "Do you want to bet, Davina?"

Davina slides to the ground with tears trickling down her cheeks. "It's not fair. None of this is fair. It was gonna be the last time I ever did a spell and…and it wasn't even meant for me. I don't wanna be like this."

"I know, okay? I know," Hayley murmured lifting Davina into her arms and rocking her slightly. It's funny to think that the all-powerful witch Davina is now being cradled like a baby. Focusing on the matter at hand, the hybrid rubs her back. "You're right it's not fair, but we'll fix it. Shh, c'mon let's try to get your size and leave. Everything's going to be okay…how about after we get some ice-cream and then we can go home?"

"I-I can't stop crying." Davina choked out; finally releasing all the pain for everyone she's lost, including her parents. It hurts far too much to keep in and every time she swallows the pain; it builds up like a volcano.

Hayley continues rocking her, ignoring the looks of other patrons and the confused squint Josh is shooting her way. She focuses all her energy on the distraught tyke. "That's okay, just let it all out." The hybrid soothed patting her back, not caring whether Davina's sixteen or three. She needed to let this out sooner or later.

* * *

"Did you buy the whole bloody shop?" Klaus questioned peering at the trio with one of his mother's books in hand while a puppy sprints between his legs and towards the car.

Hayley replied, "We had to get the essentials." She unbuckles a squirming and mildly annoyed toddler out of the car seat.

Granted, both Hayley and Josh pitied Davina; so they swung buy the toy store deciding to get her whatever she wanted. Hayley knew Davina felt uncomfortable at first, but after a while she found a toy.

"And I suppose spoiling her was an essential was it?" He asked spotting a stuffed lion in Davina's hand as Joshua follows Hayley with what looks to be bags filled with toys.

"I thought it was." Hayley quipped placing the toddler onto the ground.

Davina takes off like a jet after Max who runs around in circles causing the little girl to giggle. Josh watches his best friend sprint after his dog with a fond grin. He bought Davina the stuffed lion because he loves Game of Thrones and thinks all kids should have a cuddle buddy.

Not that he told Davina that. When they first went to the toy shop, it was the first thing she looked at and wouldn't let it go. He and Hayley tried to encourage her to pick another toy as well, but she refused. She clutched onto her new buddy and refused to betray him. Hayley thought it was cute, but she and Josh snagged a few more times just in case. Maybe, they went a little over-board, but when this wears off and New Orleans is safe; they can be for Hope too.

Max sits down on the porch, deciding to take a bit of a break. Being chased after by a small child isn't easy. You've got to be quick on your feet at all times or else she'll catch you. And you can't have your little master catching you, not when she's giving you her full attention. It's when they quit chasing you is when you should be worried.

Davina stumbles a bit, but sits down beside the puppy who, leans into her surprisingly gentle hand. Most little kids don't quit tugging at him like he's some rag doll, but this girl isn't bad. Max has decided to claim this small child as his and protect her always.

No other mutt can have her.

"Not fair," Josh pouted playfully as he sits down beside her. "I think you're his favorite little D." Max quickly licks his Master's hand proving he likes them both equally, but this girl needs him more.

"He likes you too," Davina answered her eyes brighten at the sight of Elijah by the door frame and she quickly rushes over to him, stumbling slightly.

Elijah catches her before she face plants into the pavement. "Darling we have to stop meeting like this." He commented jokingly as he straightens her up and pats her head.

"Did you find anything?" Davina fired straight off the bat.

"I'm afraid not," Elijah answered regretfully. "But I contacted a few trusted allies who are coming to discuss this matter further." His promise feels a bit metallic and sounds forced…and Davina can tell.

She wondered, "What'll happen if they can't fix me?" Josh finds himself rubbing the back of his head wondering if that's all Davina's been thinking about today. He was hoping she'd let loose and be a little kid.

Elijah and Hayley exchange one of their looks. They don't want to tell Davina if they can't reverse this, then she'll have to grow up all over again.

Klaus raises his eyebrows and tilts his head to the side. "Aren't you a bit young to be so pessimistic?" He sees the lion and chuckles at the girl who turns bright red. "Huh, Hayley spoiled you today. She must like you."

"Don't tease her, Klaus." Hayley nudges him warningly; she wants Davina to let herself have fun. People say you're only young once, in Davina's case that isn't technically true and she should embrace her youth.

"M' not, what's your little mate's name?" The original hybrid asked raising his eyebrows at her as though he requires a serious answer.

Davina hadn't thought about giving him a name. In her head, she has one for him, but they'd laugh at her. Giving into his deep green eyes, Davina smirks confidently. "Nate," the three year old replied.

"That's a bright name, that is." Klaus praised sounding more than a little condescending. "You think of it all by yourself?"

Davina rolls her eyes at his behavior and huffs indignantly. "Don't be a patronizing dick."

Elijah and Hayley chuckle at her answer. Josh clears his throat, coughing as he takes Davina's hand and leads her a little ways away. "Hey D, me and Max better go before I blink wrong and Klaus rips my heart out or does something equally as terrifying."

"Don't be silly, Joshua." Klaus waves him off smirking. He finds he rather enjoys winding Josh up a bit. "Your death is far more elaborate than simply ripping your heart out. I enjoy the classics, but that's going a bit far. What do you take me for?"

Josh answered shrugging, "Yeah, I don't know how I answer that. Now, I'm terrified and crapping my pants a little bit, which I'm assuming was your whole goal all along."

"I can protect you from him." Davina promised, she wants Josh and Max to stay here with her.

"That's comforting, but it's Max's bed-time." Max takes his head off Davina's lap and gawks up at his master as though questioning what that is.

This time, however, the toddler glowers at her best friend and shoots him a rather warning look. "Don't patronize me," she whispered sternly as Hayley holds back a laugh. Hearing Davina talk like this, especially with how she looks to the world is almost laughable.

The gay vampire lifts the puppy into the car and gently shuts the door at the frowning mutt. He turns back around to see an equally as upset three year old scowling up at him as though he's the worst kind of villain. "Hey, I'll be back as soon as I can." Josh promised kneeling down so he can look into her big blue-green eyes.

"You can't come tomorrow?" The sadness and worry seep into her tone.

"We'll see," Josh sees a tantrum brewing in her serious eyes.

Davina nods as Josh heaves a sigh of relief. He really thought she was going to blow up at him or better yet, blown him up for pissing her off.

Josh pulls her into a tight hug and runs a hand through her curls. "I swear Curly Sue has nothing on you," he murmured chuckling at the girl who frowns up at him; unsure as to whom that is.

The trio watch as his car departs from their drive way and disappears on a ten minute trek back to the Quarter. Davina's lower lip wobbles as though wondering whether she should cry or not.

"Don't fuss, Joshua will be back soon." Klaus doesn't enjoy seeing a tyke cry, especially one he no longer hates.

Davina doesn't look convinced and waits by the door, chewing nervously on her lower lip. They all thought her mom would come home with her baby brother, but she didn't bring back Christopher. All she brought were tears and newfound misery over losing her son.

"Davina?" The child turns to look at Elijah and the other two. "I believe I need your help with a rather impertinent task." He holds out his hand to the little girl who happily takes his hand.

The toddler peers up at him; eagerness flickering in her eyes, nobody's needed her help in a long time. "You need my help?"

"Yes," Elijah leads her into the kitchen where he has a vast array of cooking utensils out as though he's under siege. "I'm going to make dinner and I need someone with to assist me. Are you up for the task?"

"Why can't Hayley?" Davina knows a trick when she hears one and this feels sort of like they're trying to distract her from something.

Elijah leans in close to the child and smirks slightly. "Oh, Hayley has difficulty making cereal." He whispered causing the tyke to snicker uncontrollably and look around for Hayley.

Hayley chortled, "I'll remember that." She goes upstairs for a nap wondering if shopping with all three year olds is this tiring or if Davina is just special.

"I guess I can help you." Davina decided grinning up at him as she climbs onto the stool, so she can read the ingredients. "I'm good at reading and remembering stuff."

"I thought so," Elijah keeps his tone serious. "Stir the salad." He and Klaus sifted through all of their Mother's books and found nothing on reversals. Neither of them had the heart to break it to Davina that she might be stuck like this. She might have to be raised all over again. He glances at her with a somber grin as she smiles widely.

Perhaps that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. It isn't as though Joshua would grow up and many of her friends have perished. Nobody she truly cares for can ever die. What would the harm be if she was raised again, but this time it was done differently?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N It's awesome that I got all of these reviews. Thank you all so much! Please give me any tips to improve this story.**

* * *

"Shh," Davina shushed as she attempts to slide under his desk, but Klaus grabs her by the waist and deposits the toddler into his lap.

"Why am I shushing?" He asked curiously.

"Hayley and Elijah are trying to find me," Davina glances at the door as though it's going to open in a matter of seconds.

Klaus has a feeling he's going to regret this, but he has to ask. "Why?"

"Because they want me to take a bath." Davina shutters at the thought of having one of them bathe her. That's just…embarrassing and weird. No, they aren't allowed to do that. She's putting her foot down.

"What's the harm in that? You haven't had one in a bit." Klaus reminded the toddler who huffs angrily at his domineering tone.

The little girl pouted, "I don't want a bath."

Now that Klaus has a good look at her, she needs one. "Why?" the hybrid asked frowning at the somewhat greasiness of her dark brown curls.

"Cause," the answer is so child-like; Klaus struggles to keep himself from chuckling at her. But, Davina seems adamant about this. Elijah and Hayley might just back down and let her have her way.

Klaus rolls his eyes at her behavior, before nodding. "Don't you want to look pretty for Joshua, Marcel, and Cami?"

"They're coming over? All of them?" Davina's blue eyes become as wide as saucers and she chews on her lower lip, thoughtfully.

"For dinner," Klaus confirmed resisting the urge to grin at her.

She seems to be thinking this new information over carefully. "They don't care how I look," Davina determined knowing her friends don't; Josh will probably tease her a little, though.

"Why don't you want one?" Klaus asked sounding confused. You would think after a week she'd be begging for one. "I'm sure Hayley will understand if you have a valid reason for not wishing to take a bath."

Davina shakes her head and crouches underneath his desk just as the door bursts open to the two fuming vampires.

"Klaus have you seen Davina?" Hayley asked taking a good look around the office in hopes that the little girl will be around.

The Original Hybrid resists the urge to smirk; Hayley looks far too exasperated for him to have any fun. "She's missing?" Klaus asked innocently. Who is he kidding? He lives for this sort of stuff.

Hayley sighed nodding. "Yeah…well she's hiding. She doesn't want me to give her a bath."

"You can't keep track of a little girl?" The hybrid asked raising his eyebrows at his elder brother and woman as though they're useless.

"I just turned my back for a second and she disappeared. You'd think she'd want a bath, she hasn't had one in a week." Hayley grumbled.

"And here I was thinking the food was going bad." Klaus commented as a giggle erupts from underneath his desk. He struggles to keep the grin from flashing on his face; Davina is a much slyer than he thought.

There's something in the way he's smirking. "Klaus, this is serious. We need to find her," Hayley stated seriously.

"We've been searching for nearly an hour, Niklaus." Elijah folds his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at his brother. Niklaus definitely knows something about Davina's mysterious disappearance.

Klaus heaves a sigh. He enjoys playing games, but Hayley and Elijah suck the fun out of everything. Grabbing the tyke hidden under his desk, he thrusts her at his brother. "Here, found her in just under a minute."

"How long has she been in here?" Hayley demanded taking the toddler out of Elijah's arms and putting her onto her hip.

"No more than ten minutes give or take." Klaus shrugs smirking almost teasingly down at the youngster who scowls at him.

Davina pouted at the trio, "You're so mean."

"Davina, you need a bath." Hayley tries to sound stern, but she's having a very hard time with the sulking toddler.

"I don't want to take a bath." She sounds so sure of herself that Hayley almost feels guilty for making her take one, but it's been a week. The tyke needs one more than she knows.

"Davina," Hayley warned.

Klaus finds himself frowning down at the tyke. "Why not?" He raises his eyebrows at her all the while leaning against the side of his desk.

"I just don't want to, okay?" Davina huffs defiantly, trying to wriggle her way out of Hayley's strong arms.

"If you can give us one valid reason why you do not wish to bathe, then you do not have to." Elijah compromised gently as Hayley raises her eyebrows at the eldest Mikaelson. "We can think of some alternative."

Davina shakes her head, stubbornly. "I don't hafta listen to you."

Elijah and Hayley share an undecipherable look with one another, before she whooshes over to the child and lifts Davina into her arms. In a matter of seconds, Davina realizes where she is and starts squirming. This isn't fair just because she's small now doesn't mean they can force her to do what they want. They can't make her have a bath. No…they can't.

She can't have a bath. She doesn't need one. It's only been a few days since she's last had a shower. "Put me down, Hayley." In a blink of an eye, Davina and Hayley are outside the bathroom. "You can't do this. I don't need one. I don't need one," she pleaded feeling tears rush to her eyes.

"Yes, you do." Hayley opens and shuts the door behind her. "It won't be that bad, Davina."

Davina shakes her head; tears start to well up in her eyes. "No, I don't want one. Please, don't make me."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Hayley sits down on the edge of the tub with Davina in her lap. "You haven't had a bath in a long time." She said glancing down at the toddler like she's gone mad.

"Like ten years, why can't I take a shower?" Davina asked frowning at the hybrid as she attempts to squirm out of her grasp.

Hayley pities the little girl, but Davina's starting to smell. "It wouldn't be safe for you to do it by yourself, I know this sucks, but it won't be that bad and if you're good, you can have a treat."

"I'm not a dog," the toddler complained sighing angrily.

"I don't get it. Don't you want to get all cleaned up?" Hayley gently runs a hand through the toddler's mangy dark curls.

Of course, she wants to get clean again. But, she can't tell Hayley why she doesn't want one. That's weird and they'd all think she was a baby.

When Davina doesn't answer, Hayley checks the water upon finding it lukewarm; she starts to take off the child's shorts. "Hayley, stop it…I can clean myself." Davina shouted finally having enough.

Placing the girl on the floor, Hayley nods. "Fine, you can clean yourself." For a moment, the hybrid disappears only to return with a light blue swim suit courtesy of Josh. "After you're done, put this on and I'll wash your hair."

Davina opens her mouth getting ready to protest, but Hayley sensing her discomfort quickly interrupts. "Hey, it's either with the swim suit or I can give you a bath without one. But, you're definitely taking a bath."

Looking defeated and mildly annoyed; Davina huffs dramatically.

Hayley pours the bubble solution that Klaus retrieved earlier that day into the tub. She puts even more water into the tub, waiting until the water bounces with bubbles. "Get in," the hybrid said turning to see the three year old has a towel clutched around herself.

"Turn around." Davina instructed.

Rolling her eyes, Hayley does as she's told. As she hears the sound of water splashing; the hybrid waits a few minutes. After another couple minutes of waiting for the toddler to finish cleaning herself; Hayley frowns, nobody takes this long. "You about done?" she asked breaking her silence.

The light splashy sounds have abruptly ended. Hayley tries to decide what the sound is exactly because she can't describe it. However, it seems like water is being squished against the ground. Turning around, she spots a little Davina attempting to sneak away with a towel.

"Oh no you don't, you hair needs to be washed." Hayley snakes her arm around her waist and yanks her back. "Put your swim suit on."

"I'm too wet to put it on," Davina moaned suddenly feeling tired. "Can you just…?" she trailed off glancing up at her hopefully.

Hayley nods. "Sure," she lifts her back into the tub and runs the tap over her mangy dark brown curls. Briefly remembering, horrible bath time memories with her adoptive mother; Hayley snags a cloth off the counter. "Hold that against your eyes," she ordered handing her the cloth.

Davina gratefully accepts it as Hayley finishes off.

Concealed by the cloth, the toddler closes her eyes trying to ignore the slight comfort she feels by someone touching her hair. Josh plays with it when he thinks he's being funny. Hardly anyone ever strokes her hair; her mother did…before Christopher was born.

"Finished," Hayley announced yawning tiredly. She had no idea bathing a kid was going to be this difficult. "Hang onto something; I'll be back in a minute with pajamas."

With a frown, Davina obeys and clutches onto the tap. She tiredly leans against the faucet and squeezes her eyes shut. This has truly been quite an exhausting day. She doesn't even notice when Hayley returns or even when she's lifted out of the tub and dried off.

"Come on, Davina. Help me out here," Hayley pleaded as she struggles to get the exhausted toddler into a pull-up. Klaus first mentioned it when he discovered his sheets had been soiled the night prior. Davina was more upset about it than Klaus, who thought a pull-up would help. Only then, Davina firmly refused; it seems she's too tired to object now.

After pulling up the suddenly bulky dog print pajama shorts, Hayley strokes Davina's cheek. "Do you want to take a nap before they get here? We have a few hours." She hoists the toddler onto her hip feeling a grin tug her lips when Davina snuggles into her shoulder.

"Nu-uh," the toddler mumbled tiredly.

Hayley chuckles as she walks into Davina's bedroom and…oh my God, Davina has a bedroom. Well, she walks into her bedroom and places the three year old underneath the covers. "Night Davina," she whispered running an affectionate hand through her damp brown hair.

* * *

"Where is she?" Elijah asked peering around for the toddler, from what he heard Hayley struggled getting her to take a bath.

"Taking a nap," the hybrid woman replied calmly, all the while wondering how parents manage to get their children to take baths every day.

Klaus smirks chuckling. "Ah, all that fussing must've exhausted her."

"It must have," Hayley agreed softly pursing her lips together as though in deep thought. "She's acting strange."

"How do you mean?" Elijah frowns curiously.

Hayley said, "She asked me to bathe her. Well, she asked me after she wore herself out, but Davina is usually embarrassed around us. Remember when she wouldn't let us in the room when she woke up?"

"That still hasn't changed." The eldest Mikaelson brother said.

"I don't…I can't explain it." Hayley stated shaking her head. "Something about her is different. I think she's changing."

Elijah stated seriously, "We need to keep an eye for her. If she's changing it's due to her emotions becoming heightened."

"Heightened? What does that mean?" Hayley asked as Klaus turns away to continue sifting through Mother's books; it's hard to explain.

"Her emotions have heightened partly because she has all the feelings of a toddler along with the emotions of a teenager." Elijah explained.

Hayley asked frowning, "Isn't that confusing?" It's hard enough being a teenager without having to be a toddler at the same time.

"I would assume so," Elijah agreed however he doesn't know what any of them could do to ease the toddler's discomfort.

Hayley demanded her eyes widening, "You mean she could actually stay this way forever? What about your Mother's books?"

"Nothing," Klaus murmured softly. "But, I suppose if witches wanted to reverse their spells. They wouldn't have done it in the first place."

Elijah folds his arms over his chest and shrugs. "I suppose we will just have to wait and see."

"It's been a week, Elijah." Hayley replied softly. "What if she's stuck like this? What if we can't change her back?"

* * *

_While upstairs, Davina is off in Dream Land which is a bit like Disney Land only much less commercialized._

_A river of memories floods back for the toddler who leans against the door leading into the kitchen practically beaming with excitement. Today's the day her baby brother Christopher comes home. He was born a week past his due date and Momma was real sad about it._

_And being the curious kid she is, Davina had to meet her brother the minute he first came home. She had to._

"_We had to do it, Angela." She hears her father, Jack cough nervously and the creek of the kitchen floorboards. _

"_No…no, we didn't. He was our son, Jack!" Angela proclaimed sorrowfully as four year old Davina frowns wondering what she means by that. "I'll never forgive you for this. How could you?"_

"_Don't blame me." Jack answered vehemently, not realizing his words are doing more harm than good. "You knew what had to be done."_

_Angela demanded, "What about our baby boy. Does he deserve to be cast aside like he never meant anything to us?" _

"_Keep your voice down, Angela. Davina's upstairs sleeping," Jack urged as Davina grins at the door; she isn't sleeping. "Ang, you heard what they said. Christopher would only bring destruction and change." Jack leans against the stove, running a hand through his light brown hair. "He's better off-"_

"_Don't you dare say he's better off cause he isn't and you know it. You only did this because of a predication that might not even happen." Angela said mindful of keeping her voice down a bit for her daughter's sake._

"_We can't risk the coven on a what if." Jack answered weakly._

_Angela chuckles bitterly and shakes her head. "I would gladly risk my life for our children. Not too long ago, you felt that way too. He was little boy and now he's gone. He's gone and I want him back. I need him with me."_

"_Don't let them hear you say that." The husband advised his eyes flickering to the doorway worriedly. "We aren't even supposed to grieve him, we should be celebrating. This is a good thing, we got rid of-"_

_Angela interrupted, "You want me to celebrate our son's banishment? He was our little boy; we got rid of our only son." The tears manage to shove past her walls and tremble down her cheeks._

"_It…he doesn't have to be our only son, Ang. We could always-"_

"_Don't say it, Jack. Please, don't."_

_Having heard enough, Davina bursts into the kitchen looking expectant and concerned. "Momma, where's my brother? Where's my Christopher?" the four year old asked already deciding that Christopher is hers._

"_Let go of me, Davina. I need to be alone." Angela gazes into her daughter's eyes which appear the same as baby Christopher Ryan. Her only baby boy and they forced him into exile._

"_But, Momma I wanna see my brother." Davina protested her eyes twinkling with the hero worshiping hope that her mother can fix everything._

_More out of anger for losing a child, she slaps the four year old. "Why can't you do as you're told? Christopher is gone, Davina. Your little brother is gone and you cannot speak about him again." She leaves the room with tears in her eyes as Davina rushes over to her father._

_Davina asked clutching onto her cheek. "Dada, why's Momma so sad? Did I do something bad? Where's my baby brother?"_

"_No Davina, you didn't do anything wrong. Christopher is gone. Remember what Momma said? You can't speak about him ever again. He'd dead…your brother's dead." Jack whispered leaving his small daughter's side to try and make amends with his grieving wife. _

_Pulling the stuffed lion out of her robe, Davina had intended on giving it to Christopher; so he'd know she didn't mind sharing. And she didn't. Nate has two brothers and he likes them enough. Frowning at it, she grasps it close to her chest and lets out a strangled sob. The one person she was assigned to protect is gone. And as it seems, so are her parents. _

_She's alone. _

* * *

Marcel can't help but stare at the little girl that was Davina. She doesn't even look like the teenager he once knew. This tyke is perched in her chair wearing doggie print pajamas. His Davina would never be caught dead wearing anything related to doggie print.

He has to admit, she looks adorable. And from the way she's scowling at him; her attitude hasn't changed much.

"Why're you staring at me?" The toddler asked picking up a piece of her spaghetti and popping it into her mouth.

"Cause I just can't believe this is possible," Marcel gazes at her chuckling slightly at the amount of sauce on her face. She's getting around her mouth than actually in it.

Cami gestures to the tyke with an incredulous look. "How is _this_ possible?"

"Stupid spell went wrong," Davina mumbled folding her arms over her chest and pouting down at the pasta.

"How long has she been like this?" Marcel asked frowning, concerned.

Hayley admitted quietly, "About a week." She dabs a corner of her napkin into water and starts cleaning the toddler's face. Davina tries to push her hand away, but Hayley wipes her face clean. "Why don't you try to get some in your mouth this time?"

Davina rolls her eyes as Elijah tucks a napkin into her shirt, but decides to try to eat like an adult. When you're littler it's a hell of a lot harder than people think to stay clean. Everything just looks so good and inviting, it's hard to decide what should go in first.

"This is really good," Josh complimented trying to lighten the mood. It's a good thing he didn't bring Max, the pup doesn't care for tense situations much either. "What is it, exactly? AB Positive? O Negative? It tastes like O Negative, but I'd like to hope that it's AB Positive just for kicks."

"A week and you waited to tell me? I'm like a father to her," Marcel informed the group causing Davina to glance up at him. "From now on, she's gonna stay with me and Cami."

Josh replied uncomfortably. "Yeah, this is exactly what I wanted to do on my Friday night, listen to the oldies argue." Davina giggles as Elijah quirks an eyebrow at his comment. He isn't that old.

"No you aren't," Hayley declared passionately.

"You only want her to replace the child, you lost." Marcel stated not really meaning what he says, Hayley shoots him a hurt look before getting up and leaving the table. "Wait, Hayley I didn't mean that."

Klaus clicks his tongue. "Marcellus, I may care for you, but don't think that gives you the right to speak to Hayley that way."

"For the time being, Davina is going to reside here." Elijah announced as he chews nervously on his tongue. Marcel is definitely not going to like the idea of his adoptive daughter residing here, neither did Joshua.

"She can't stay here!" Marcel proclaimed incredulously as he sees Davina gaze over at him looking concerned. "I won't that happen."

Klaus commented sarcastically, "You think you have a choice?"

"Davina, come here. We're leaving," Marcel pushes back his chair and holds his arms out for the toddler who rolls her eyes.

"Don't you dare move, Davina." Klaus warned pointing a finger at the tyke, who appears more than a little annoyed. Hayley watches the scene unfold with a curious frown in her eyes.

Marcel frowns, his gaze becoming one of a squint. He's not quite certain why he's being so overprotective. "Hey, she's not yours to order around."

"Stop it," Davina shouted angrily kicking her legs in annoyance. "I'm neither of yours. So, just stop fighting. You guys aren't supposed to fight anymore."

Cami offered, "Davina, why don't we go for a walk?" She holds out her hand for the little girl to take.

"I'm staying here," Davina declared nodding her head firmly.

Klaus heaves a sigh. "Little love, go for a stroll with Cami." Rolling her eyes at the haughty nature that is Klaus Mikaelson; Davina reluctantly does as she's told and takes her hand. Klaus waits until the duo has left the room to continue speaking. "Marcel, listen Davina is your daughter. I understand that…I respect that. But, you know she would not be safe with you."

"Listen, dude-" at Marcel's steely glare, Josh swallows hard and runs a hand through his jet black hair. "Sir, Davina is safest here. I hate it too, but she is and if it's any consolation to you; she seems actually happy."

"Marcel, I promise you, Davina will be safe here." Elijah promised running a hand through his hair. "And Joshua is telling the truth; she's very happy."

Marcel answered surely, "I want daily reports." Josh leans against his chair slurping on his bag of blood with a smirk in his eyes; it's obvious everyone cares about Davina more than she knows.

"Done," Klaus nods easily.

"And Cami gets to come by and check in on her." Marcel stated, setting his terms causing Josh to smirk slightly.

Klaus waves it off, "Fine." He thinks it would be good for Davina to have a therapist to chat with about this change along with her past.

* * *

Cami and Davina walk along the corridor, holding hands. The toddler stares off into space frowning slightly at a painting. Cami still can't believe the teenager is now a little girl, this should be impossible. No one can turn back the clock and simply go back in time. Well, she guesses anything can happen down in New Orleans.

Davina sighs quietly. "My dad would've loved it here. He liked history…before the coven went psycho he was a history teacher at the university."

"What did your mom do?" Cami asked, she has a feeling talking about parents is a very sensitive subject for Davina.

"She was a doctor." Davina laughs bitterly, rolling her eyes. "That's funny, right? Cause doctors are supposed to help people in need."

Cami nods, knowing Davina is only saying this as a defense mechanism and doesn't truly mean it. "What were your parents like outside the coven?"

"Outside the coven?" the toddler repeated squinting. "I didn't really know them…the coven was their world. They lived for the coven, even before the witches went crazy; they did everything for the coven."

"But, they were your parents." Cami watches as resentment flashes through the toddler's watery eyes. That's when she realizes, this goes far deeper than her parents not giving her enough candy.

Davina muttered shaking her head. "We weren't that kind of family."

"What kind of family were you?" The psychologist asked oddly. She's always been a bit curious as to what kind of childhood Davina had, especially with growing up in a coven.

"People tell me my parents were good, but I don't know." Davina heaves a sigh and peers up at a painting. "They weren't the greatest parents, but I think they tried to love me…in their own way."

Cami replied, "I'm sure they did."

"I thought they'd protect me…during the Harvest." Davina whispered biting down on her lower lip. "Parents are supposed to protect their kids from bad crap, but mine didn't. They would've let them kill me for…for power."

"And you resent them," Cami stated quietly.

Davina cried out, "They turned their backs on me when I needed them. The one time I needed them and they looked away, just like always."

Cami doesn't have time to decipher the sentence; instead she lifts the girl into her arms. "Davina, I know it seems like your anger is the one thing keeping you going, but that's not true. I know because I've been there. My brother…Sean's death killed me and I've done things I'm not proud of, but that pain you feel doesn't go away unless you let it."

"I can't," Davina shakes her head as hot tears fall down her cheeks and she tries to hop down, but Cami holds her tight.

"Once you let go of all that pain, it'll all go away." Cami promised gently running a loving hand through her dark brown curls. "You'll feel better."

Davina puts her hands in her ears, she can't hear this. She doesn't want to let go of all the pain that they caused her. "You don't understand!" No one understands what really happened to Christopher Ryan.

"Help me to," Cami pleaded knowing she shouldn't plead with a toddler.

"Cami, you don't get it." Davina finally manages to wriggles out of her grip and stares up at her, almost resentfully. "Some things are unforgivable."

As the harsh words die on her lips, Hayley comes around the corridor forcing a pained smile as she does so. Davina propels herself into the hybrid's legs and stares up at her grinning. "Are you okay?" The toddler holds up her hands as the surprised hybrid lifts her into her arms.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" Hayley asked raising her eyebrows at the little girl who shrugs her shoulders and grins.

"I like it here," at Hayley's hint of a grin she swallows hard. "I would've been okay on my own, but it's not bad here."

Elijah commented dryly, "I'm certainly pleased you think so."

"Come now, little imp." Klaus reaches to take the little girl out of his baby momma's arms. "It's time for you to go to bed."

"Am I gonna live with Marcel?" Davina asked peering up at the dark skinned man who offers her a somber grin. The little girl rests her head against Klaus' shoulder tiredly; it's really been an exhausting day.

"No," Marcel said softly. "But, I'm gonna visit you all the time. Cami's gonna visit you too. You guys are gonna talk about stuff." He makes sure to sound vague about their future talks.

Davina answered calmly, "Just like Josh, then. Wait, I can't go to bed."

"Why?" Klaus asked frowning down at the child curiously. He folds his arms over his chest and finds himself smirking at her. She's such a strange little thing, thinking she can do as she pleases.

"Cause Josh brought movies over," Davina nods her head towards her best friend who shuffles back and forth hoping Klaus doesn't kill him. He merely thought it would be cool to hang out with Davina like they did before.

Klaus asked raising his eyebrows at her, "And you think that allows you to watch them all night?"

"Well, yeah." Davina stated causing Elijah to stifle a grin.

"That depends on what movies he brought." Klaus eyes the young vampire forcing himself to look menacing. He often enjoys teasing Josh into believing he's going to kill him, when in actuality he quite likes the lad.

"My favorites," Josh answered revealing The Breakfast Club, the Toy Story series, Back to the Future, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Avatar, and most importantly Funny Girl.

Cami grins approvingly, her personal favorite is Avatar. That movie is just so god damn inspiring and awesome. "Ooh, good choices; I'm so watching them with you."

"Me too," Marcel agreed wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Is that the one with Barbara Streisand?" Klaus nods his head towards Funny Girl wearing a cocky sort of look, Josh nods wondering what that has to do with anything. "Huh, you wouldn't believe how wild she could be in bed."

"Brother, please we're in mixed company." Elijah groans at his brother's attitude especially around women and young children, Joshua included.

"You know her? Man, you dog." Marcel applauded lifting Davina into his arms and tossing her into the air.

Klaus waves it off with a cheeky smirk.

Davina rests her head against Hayley's shoulder as Josh puts on Back to the Future, without thinking about it; she pops her thumb into her mouth. Her eyes are open at the slits and she looks as though she's forcing herself to stay awake with the rest of them.

"Ah, come now little one." Klaus lifts the tired little girl into his arms and runs a soothing hand over her back. "Let's get you up to bed." Marcel is instantly reminded of a time when he was eleven and sick. Klaus sat with him and rubbed his back for hours.

"M' not tired," Davina wants to watch the end of Back to the Future; it was one of her favorite's growing up, but she's too tired.

Klaus said rolling his eyes, "You couldn't have fooled me, imp."

"Wait-" Marcel stands uncomfortably, forcing Josh to sigh and pause the movie right at the beginning too. "I can put her to bed."

"Go for it, mate." Klaus shrugs handing the toddler over to his friend, who has his arms stretched out. For a brief flicker of a moment, Klaus hopes Marcel will change his mind.

Davina mumbled, "The movie…"

"You aren't missing much," Marcel shrugged carelessly. He personally loves all of Christopher Lloyd's works, but Davina's worth missing it. "Kid travels through time; it's kinda like you, except he doesn't get all miniature."

"Not funny," Davina rests her head against Marcel's shoulder and pops her thumb into her mouth.

"I know," Marcel opens the door to her room and sits down on her bed groaning as he's crushed a stuffed lion. He's decided not to change her under the premise of that being too weird. "Who's this?" he laughed as Davina opens one of her eyes.

The toddler muttered from behind her thumb, "Nate."

"I didn't know you were into stuffed animals." Marcel looks surprised, when she lived in the attic; she didn't have any stuffed animals.

"I'm not." Davina lied tiredly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "He needs me cause he gets scared being here in the dark."

"Understandable," Marcel commented with a soft grin. "Hey D, do you like living here? I mean…are you okay? If you aren't, I can bust you out of here in a second. Just give me the word and I'll do it."

Davina tries to keep her eyes open, she wants to stay awake. "I like it. Klaus and I pull pranks on Elijah and Hayley. And Elijah lets me look at his Mother's books, but I can't do spells yet. Hayley's nice too."

"That's real good, kid and I'll visit you all the time."

"Is what you said true?" Davina has been wondering whether Marcel was telling the truth or not, because what he said sort of makes sense. They did just lose their baby and now she's here all small.

Marcel asked confused, "What'd I say?"

The tyke demanded feeling hot tears in her eyes. "That the only reason they want me around is cause I'm little and they want a baby around."

"D, I didn't mean that. I was just mad and being a dick." He snuggles down beside her. "Alright, little munchkin we have some time. Do you need me to tell you a story or something?" Marcel meant it as a joke, but Davina's eyes light up at the thought of her surrogate father telling her a story.

"Do you know how?" Davina peers up at him wondering if he can tell as good a story as Klaus or Hayley or even Elijah has a few good tales. Marcel does not seem like the story teller type. He seems like the kind of guy people tell stories about. Then again, Klaus does too.

"That's insulting, D." Marcel tickles her sides causing the toddler to giggle despite herself. "Of course, I know how to tell a story. Haven't you heard I'm the best story teller in New Orleans?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm borrowing a character from a show! It should be interesting having another person along on the trip. You'll never guess who I bring. Or maybe you will. Please Review! I need all the help I can get.**

* * *

"So, I'm assuming you didn't call this intervention for nothing." Klaus frowns as he concentrates on Davina's constantly beating heart which is upstairs. She needed a little rest after her talk with Camille. He's decided referring to their sessions as 'talks' is much easier than calling them what they truly are. "Or are we having a tea party?"

Cami announced quietly, "Davina didn't have a good childhood."

"You know that with three chats with her? That's ground-breaking. Truly, it is love. I'm amazed beyond belief," Klaus remarked sarcastically as Cami narrows her eyes at him.

Marcel raises his eyebrows at Klaus' tone. He doesn't like the way his former adoptive father believes he can do and say what he pleases.

"What has she told you?" Elijah pressed as Hayley glances at him with worry in her deep green eyes. They've always wondered about Davina and her childhood or lack of. A part of him has wondered whether she ever received a proper one, but really who has? Nobody in this room, that's for sure. However...perhaps Camille received a somewhat adequate one. She doesn't seem as damaged as the rest of them, which is saying something.

"Nothing," Cami sighed shaking her head.

Hayley frowns at the blonde woman; confused. "Then, how do you know her childhood wasn't okay?"

"Children…kids avoid topics they don't like. If they're in trouble, they try to deflect or steer you away from remembering. When I ask Davina about her childhood; she avoids the topic or storms off." Cami explained softly.

Klaus doesn't see the harm in running off. His childhood consisted of him running and hiding from his stepfather. However, sooner or later Father found him and whipped him soundly. The hybrid trembles at the cruel memories of getting beat by the one person who was supposed to love him most.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Hayley's voice brings Klaus back to reality and he quickly blinks away the cruel memory.

"She acts a certain way; it wasn't as noticeable before, but it is now. She's a child…one who grew up with parents who cared more about their coven's well-being than their daughter's." Cami informed the trio who share a knowing look. "Don't tell me sacrificing her was in Davina's best interest because no kid deserves to be unknowingly slaughtered."

"None of us planned to," Marcel murmured.

Hayley knows her own childhood wasn't all bad. Of course, her parents never wanted a werewolf daughter. But, before…things were okay. They stayed out of each other's way and managed to get by with no hiccups.

Klaus asked carelessly. "We've all had bad childhoods, but it's a bit late to fix hers isn't it?" Elijah eyes his brother uneasily and almost guiltily. He should have tried harder to protect Niklaus from their father, but he was a child too. He simply could not protect his own kin from harm and that guilt still eats at him.

"It's never too late to have a good childhood." Cami quoted as Hayley and Marcel smirk slightly while Klaus rolls his eyes.

"Thomas Robbins," Elijah stated smiling small at the psychologist who offers him a polite nod. "What do you propose we do?"

"I think we should do kid stuff with her." Cami sounds so sure of herself that everyone swallows. Thank goodness Josh isn't here or he'd have a worse tantrum than the toddler sleeping upstairs. Josh believes underneath the baby, his teenage best friend is still there and Cami has no doubt that she is, but there's also a baby residing in there too.

Marcel doesn't look convinced. "You want her to be more kid-like? I thought the whole point of this meeting was for us to reverse her?" He thought Cami wanted to help Davina, not make things worse.

Klaus heaves a sigh, he hates admitting defeat. "Marcellus, if we knew how to reverse the spell. We would've done it already."

The dark skinned man tries not to groan. Even after all these many decades, Klaus still knows how to make him feel all of ten years old and that honestly sucks. He isn't a child anymore, no matter what Klaus thinks; he's not. Nevertheless, it's nice to know that in his own messed up way Klaus still cares.

"Maybe, you aren't trying hard enough." Marcel commented knowing by the way Klaus is glowering at him that his statement was ill-advised. Shit, after a few hundred years you'd think he would have a filter. But, nope.

"Alright guys, you're both pretty." Hayley joked lightly. "Hey, why don't we go to Disney World? We could stay there for a week and do kid stuff."

The Original hybrid demanded sulking, "What about my town?"

Elijah promised, "It will still be here when we get back, Niklaus." He pats his little brother on the back all the while sharing a longing look with Hayley.

"The illusive _we_ implies I'm accompanying you lot on this trip." The hybrid can't keep the smart comment from tickling off his tongue in his usual crude manner. He finds that he adds a bit more to the group.

"Aren't you?" Cami questioned raising her eyebrows at him causing Klaus to roll his eyes and nod feigning reluctance.

"Well, of course I am." Klaus stated obviously. "I owe that foolish dreamer Walter a trip." He shakes his head at the fond memories he has with Walter Disney that man sure enjoys a good party.

Cami's eyes widen at him. "You knew Walt Disney too?" She asked although she doesn't know why she's surprised.

"He may have come to New Orleans once or twice." Klaus remarked as though it means very little to him, when in actuality he remembers those times with Walter being quite enjoyable. "Who do you think gave him the Mickey Mouse idea?"

"Davina isn't going to like all of us treating her like a baby." Marcel said causing Elijah and Hayley to share a look. It was struggle getting her to take a bath, going to Disney Land is going to be difficult. "She's used to running the show and controlling everything."

The psychology graduate purses her lips. "I think once Davina gets used to it, she'll start to enjoy being a little kid again and relax."

"If you say so, sweetheart," Marcel winks at his girlfriend who playfully shoves him and feels her cheeks turn pink.

* * *

"I think I'm too old for that place."

"We aren't just going for you," Hayley said causing Davina to tilt her head to the side in confusion as a result her dark brown curls fall with it. "We all need a break from this war and Disney Land is fun."

Davina forces herself to look a bit uncomfortable. Her toddler and teenage emotions are screaming with enthusiasm over this trip. It's going to be awesome to get away from everything. Nobody ever lets her leave this prison; at least there she can go on rides and do what she wants. But, she also has a feeling they have ulterior motives as to why they want her to go to Disney Land. They have to, they can't just want to take her there out of the kindness of their hearts.

Cami's eyes widen nervously, her experiment is ending before it has a chance to really start. "Josh is coming too," she announced however she didn't even plan on inviting Josh to come along.

Davina asked hesitantly, "He is?"

"Yeah, of course." Cami answered surely causing Hayley raises her eyebrows at the stuttering psychologist.

"Why don't you call him? I'll pack your bag." Hayley offers the toddler her phone; Davina leaves happily wearing an excited grin.

The minute the door shuts, Hayley bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?" Cami asked nervously, deciding to help Hayley pack some stuff for Davina.

"You just bribed a little kid into going to Disney Land." Hayley chuckled, shaking her head with an amused smirk.

"I had to," Cami stated incredulously. "She wouldn't have gone if I didn't."

Hayley folds a bathing suit in the suitcase. "You had her at vacation. Davina just played you, psychology grad."

"She did not…wait-shit she played me." Cami feels herself blush as she smacks her palm against her face. She's supposed to be the voice of reason and here she is getting played by a toddler. Shit-if anyone and by anyone that means Klaus finds out, he'll tease her for the rest of her life.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

* * *

"Why can't I bring a date?" Klaus pouted sounding more like a child than little Davina, who leans against the car waiting impatiently for her best friend to pull up.

Unfortunately, Max can't accompany them on this trek. Josh is paying his fourteen year old neighbor, Harper to look after the puppy while he's away for the week. Davina has an inkling Max is probably upset about this newfound abandonment. She pleaded for the puppy to come as well, but her care-takers wouldn't budge. Klaus has already made several jokes that have her and Josh being labeled as enough trouble for the lot of them.

Elijah finds himself sighing at his brother. Only his baby brother would consider bringing a girl on their exclusive trip. "Because this isn't a couple's retreat, Niklaus."

"You get to bring Hayley and Marcel's bringing Cami." Klaus answered his eyes narrowing surely at his elder brother. "I'm not going unless my date can come."

"Don't be difficult, little brother." Elijah warned knowing Klaus is the only one who could possibly get a plane to take them to Orlando.

Klaus shakes his head. This isn't fair, the others have dates. If he has to go on this trip, then there's no way in hell he's going to be stuck hanging out with Josh. "No, I want my date to come too or I'll call this off."

"Woah, Klaus this is definitely not a date." Caroline stated as her bright red corvette screeching to a halt as she exits the vehicle smirking fondly at her friends. "If anything this is a pity vacation because you owe me."

"Was the sex really that bad, love?" Klaus asked his eyes twinkling with delight as his one true love rolls her eyes at him.

"It was worse." Caroline countered cringing as an adorable little girl with bouncy dark curls eyes them curiously. She finds herself feeling a tinge of sadness, knowing she'll never have children of her own. A part of her wonders how this beautiful little accident occurred cause' all Klaus said was that this kid used to be a teenager.

Klaus offered his eyes twinkling with delight, "You know what they say; practice makes perfect."

"And yep that statement just made me throw up a little," Josh stated as he leans against the truck looking disgusted.

Davina races towards him, the gay vampire somehow manages to catch her before she can propel herself into his knees and tosses her into the air. He ignores the worried looks that flash through the girls faces and tickles his best friend. At least Davina being the most ticklish person he knows hasn't change.

In all honesty, Josh misses his pessimistic best friend. He misses shopping and talking to her. Yeah, he can still talk. But, it feels weird talking to a toddler about his nonexistent sex life.

* * *

"How the hell did you manage to get a plane?" Caroline dared to ask, although she has a feeling she already knows the answer.

"Love, I'm Klaus Mikaealson." Klaus stated simply, wondering if she's being serious or not.

Josh smirked as he watches Davina fidget about. First, she had to touch everything on the plane until Elijah made her sit in her throne. Then she decided she didn't like her seat next to Klaus who wouldn't quit flirting with his not date Caroline beside him. She switched seats with Hayley, then Elijah, and maybe four or five minutes later Cami. She's currently sitting in the middle of Josh and Marcel, two rows from where she started.

He swears she has ADHD or something.

The toddler drums her fingers against the panel and swings her legs impatiently as though attempting to distract herself.

Marcel grasps her hand in his. "Davina, I think you're excited." He said smirking at the little girl who offers him a dazzling grin.

"I've never gone anywhere before," she whispered unbuckling her seat belt so she can sit on his lap and have a good look at him too.

The vampire groans slightly at the newfound weight on his legs, but wraps his arms around her anyway. He honestly loves this kid more than she'll ever really understand. "Never?" Marcel asked finding it hard to believe, her parents must've let her go somewhere outside of Louisiana.

"Nope, the coven didn't like us leaving." Davina answered popping the _p, _as she glances out the window with wonder in her eyes.

* * *

"Davina, I think we need to go over a few ground rules."

Davina's eyes bulge at Hayley's statement. Usually, Hayley's the easy one; Klaus and Elijah are the strict ones. Well, at least that's what Davina has gathered while living with them. Elijah and Klaus make her stay close by, but Hayley is pretty okay with her doing her own thing. Except during bath time. Bath time is really just...weird. It's not Hayley. Davina doesn't like having someone bathe her like she's a helpless idiot. "Like what?" the toddler asked peering up at her as though she's grown two heads. Rules and Davina Claire don't quite mix well together; Marcel knows that better than anyone.

"Like, you have to hold my hand and can't leave unless you tell one of us." Hayley relayed knowing they're probably going to need to add a few more rules onto that short list. "So if you have to go to the bathroom, you tell me and I'll take you."

"I can take care of myself." Davina shakes her head; she doesn't like the idea of someone taking her to the bathroom. It isn't as though she's a helpless invalid who can't take care of herself.

Hayley sighed, "Just listen to me, alright?"

"Alright," Davina mumbled sourly. This is worse than the plantation with the Mikaelsons; at least there they let her go to the freaking bathroom by herself. Here, they think she's going to go to the bathroom with them.

Josh frowns slightly at his best friend's defiant undertone. He knows when she's cooking up trouble and right now, she's messing with a whole moola of it. She's cooking more than that guy in the novel who couldn't stop making pasta and ended up filling the entire town with it. Josh thinks the ending consisted of the guy being made to eat it all. Well, at least that's a happy enough ending; eating pasta can't be a punishment by any means.

"Are you excited to see the princesses, baby doll?" Caroline ruffles her dark brown mop causing Klaus to smirk at the beautiful woman's perchance for finding suitable nicknames.

Davina resists the urge to roll her eyes at Caroline's comment. She's sure Caroline isn't saying it to be condescending, but it sucks having people talk down to you. From what Davina has gathered on her, she's from some weird town called Mystic Falls and Klaus likes her. What sort of town is called Mystic Falls? You might as well be asking for trouble. Oh and by the way Klaus is drooling over her; it's easy to see who's in charge.

"M' not a little kid, you don't need to talk ta me like I am." Davina informed the older vampire while she takes in her new surroundings in awe.

"If you say so, sweetie," Caroline replied shrugging as Davina groans and the others stifle their grins. At first, Hayley thought Caroline was abrasive and obnoxious, but she sees underneath all that…she's a good person.

Upon seeing the teacups ride, Davina feels jittery with happiness; Nate and Tim told her all about the teacups. When they were six their class went to Orlando; Monique and Davina had to stay home. Even though Nate's parents are witches, they let him go. And considering the fact that Tim is human, he was allowed to go without any hitches. They guys had a blast and thought the spinning teacups was the prime ride. Releasing her hand out of Hayley's firm grasp, Davina sprints towards the teacup ride.

"Hey, Davina what do you say we go on a few rides before going to the hotel to chill out?" Hayley asked glancing down at the empty space, realizing the toddler has vanished out of sight. "Davina? Guys, have you see Davina?"

"She was holding your hand a minute ago." Marcel attempts to hide his worry with a cough, but everyone can see he's struggling to keep himself from sending out an Amber Alert.

The gay vampire runs a hand through his jet black hair. "She's probably around here someone." He's used to teenage Davina doing her disappearing act, but she always comes back. That's the important thing.

Worry forms on Marcel's face as he and Elijah take off like jets. Caroline and Josh try to concentrate on Davina's heartbeat, but there are too many people around for her to know who's who. Klaus' eyes flicker around the joint as though casing the place, his gaze abruptly stops at a curly haired little girl jumping up and down.

"Found her," Klaus murmured to his crowd of worried friends, knowing they can all hear him plain as day. He's at her side in seconds, spinning the tyke around; he lands a loud pop to the seat of her jeans.

"Oww," Davina moaned; surprised more than anything else. Nobody's ever done that to her before. Well, her Mother used to slap her sometimes, but that was always across the face. She pushes him away as the others make their way over to the duo. The little girl glances around the group trying to decide who will be most on her side. Caroline won't cause she's Klaus' girlfriend, Josh doesn't have any clout, Marcel and Elijah are too old-school, Cami might be, but Hayley will definitely be on her side. "Hayley, he hit me."

Hayley replied casually, "I saw." She kneels down so she and the toddler are at eye level with one another. "Davina, we've talked about this. You can't just run off without telling one of us. It isn't safe and you know it."

"B-but, I got distracted." Davina knows that's a pretty lame excuse, but it's the truth and not all excuses are diamonds.

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted to see the teacups?" Elijah asked with a weary, yet curious frown erupting in his milk chocolate brown eyes.

The toddler shrugged. "I dunno."

"You don't leave without saying something first, okay?" Hayley scolded sternly taking the child's hand and feeling herself finally manage to breathe again.

"Okay," Davina conceded sighing dramatically as a smirk tickles its way onto Josh and Marcel's cheeks. They both know that cheeky look better than anyone. "He still shouldn't ave' hit me." Her eyes are filled with accusation at the Original Hybrid.

"Be lucky I only did it once, little love." Klaus warned causing Caroline to nudge him half-heartedly. She might sort of agree with what he did, but not everyone condones that kind of discipline anymore.

Cami informed the annoyed hybrid, "Klaus, there are studies that prove your way of disciplining only bring out more violence than anything else." Davina smirks proudly, she really should've chosen Cami to help her win the case. But, she had no idea Hayley wouldn't be on her side. Hayley's the soft touch.

"I thought we left the violence in the bedroom. Are we gonna go on rides or what?" Josh asked picking up his best friend and tossing her into the air carelessly. "Cause I'm pretty sure I didn't get coerced into coming here just to hear you guys argue."

"True! I say we go on the teacups." Caroline agreed grinning happily causing all of Klaus' anger to dissipate. "What do you think cutie-pie? Teacups or bust?"

The toddler grins reluctantly at her nickname. "Teacups," she affirmed as her deep blue eyes travel up at Hayley who has her hand in a vice grip. The little girl frowns wondering why she's so worried; nothing happened.

"Awesome, let's go." Caroline grabs Klaus' hand dragging him over to the line as Davina raises her eyebrows at them.

Guess, Max isn't the only puppy around anymore.

"Are you coming Elijah?" Davina asked tugging on his hand, her large blue eyes pleading with him to follow her lead. She doesn't want him to just

Elijah runs a hand through his hair appearing nervous. "Oh, I'm not certain this is the ride for me."

"What? Is the big old Original scared of spinning teacups?" Hayley teased.

"I do not enjoy willingly getting nauseous." Elijah replied simply, shaking his head quite firmly on this matter. He'll simply wait for them to return, of course they'll most likely want to vomit afterwards.

Davina reaches for his hand. "Don't be a baby, Elijah. It'll be fun." she said, for some reason she doesn't want him not to come on the ride. Everyone else is going, so he has to go too.

"Yeah, don't be a baby Elijah." Josh teased as Elijah's eyes narrow at the vampire dangerously. "Hey, you can be a baby if you want; no judgment here. I'm scared of clowns and you right now, so…yeah. I'll just go on the ride now." Josh quickly scampers off hoping to stay a safe distance away from the perturbed original.

Hayley smiles slightly at the Original who offers her a quick, almost cheeky grin as well. "You enjoyed scaring him too much," the hybrid women chided.

"Perhaps I did," Elijah does what appears to be a shrug.

"C'mon, you can be in the teacup with me." Hayley teased taking his hand and offering him a flirty smirk. "Unless Josh is right and you're scared. Don't worry; being a baby is perfectly okay."

"Hayley, there are many things I'm afraid of." Elijah leans in close, almost so that their lips are touching. "Sitting in a plastic cup is not one of them."

* * *

"Your daughter's just adorable."

Elijah instantly drops the napkin from his hands as his eyes widen. He did not think he looked fatherly in the slightest. All he was trying to do was wipe the bit of ice-cream off her face. Their waitress frowns slightly at Elijah's lack of reaction and quickly leaves to get their check. Davina waits until she's out of hearing range until finally giving into her giggles.

"Now, what's so funny love?" Klaus asked softly tickling her side causing the youngster to snicker pushing her away.

"She thinks Elijah's old."

Klaus smirks playfully at his older brother. "He is old, didn't you hear? He's your Daddy." Davina promptly flips him the bird and continues eating her ice-cream.

Elijah frowns at the child's crude accusation. How could he be considered old? He's a vampire and cannot possibly look a day over twenty eight. And that was well over a thousand years ago. Then again with the strange looks the elderly woman sitting at a nearby table is shooting them. Perhaps behaving more discreetly would attract less attention to them.

"I think whilst we're here, it would be wise for you to refer to one of us as your mother and another as your father." Davina makes a face. "It would be for precautionary measures. We do need any unwanted attention."

"No, thank you." Davina shakes her head. She's already had parents and they weren't very good ones. No, she doesn't need another set that'll be worse...even if they are just pretend.

"Come now sweetheart, don't be so dramatic. Calling my big brother Daddy wouldn't be that bad, would it? You could call me Uncle Nik," Klaus joked winking playfully and rather teasingly at the tyke. He finds he rather enjoys being condescending with her, it's one of his new favorite pastimes. Actually, cajoling Josh into believing he's going to die is his favorite. This, is a close second.

Davina said loudly, "Screw you." She doesn't realize the attention she's attracting from nearly half the patrons.

"Hush now," Elijah ordered sternly; he doesn't like hearing words like that come out of such a young looking child. "You cannot speak like that, not whilst you're like this."

"Okay…Daddy," Davina feels the foreign word tickle off her tongue leaving a strange sensation in her mouth. It doesn't seem natural to call anyone that, not even her real father.

Caroline claps her hands laughing, she can't help it; this is just way too adorable. Everyone glances at her with raised eyebrows, but she chooses to ignore them. "I'm sorry this is just way too cute." She apologized as Josh purses his lips together, deciding not to say anything to ruin the weird moment.

In an attempt to hide his hurt, Marcel quickly takes a sip of his drink and leans against his seat. He was hoping Davina would choose him to be her 'pretend' father. After all, he was the one who watched over her. Granted, he also kept her locked away, but he loved her…he still does. Cami takes his hand and gives it an affectionate squeeze.

"What is she supposed to call the rest of us?" Josh demanded angrily taking a long sip out of his beer. "Her Aunts and Uncles?" He doesn't like the idea of his best friend calling his nemesis Daddy.

"Hmm, that's pretty clever and being clever isn't like you. Did you think of that all by yourself?" Klaus teased as Josh rolls his eyes causing the hybrid to glance back at Davina. "Who're you gonna call Mummy, love?"

Davina's eyes flicker around the table from Cami to Hayley. No offence to Caroline, but she hardly knows her and the vampire doesn't look old enough to be a parent. She looks around nineteen years old, if that.

Hayley frowns at poor Davina's predicament. This isn't right. They shouldn't make her call them anything. "Guys, this isn't right. We shouldn't make her call us anything."

"Ooh, don't be jealous. She can call you Mummy," Klaus chuckled cruelly earning a jab in the ribs by Caroline who frowns warningly at him. She's already told him on ten different occasions today that he's being too cruel.

"No, this isn't right and you know it. We can't do that." As much as Hayley really wants to and she does, Davina probably doesn't even want to call them her parents.

Elijah runs a hand through his hair. Hayley most likely feels she'd be betraying Hope is she let anyone else call her Mummy. "It would only be for a short while," the eldest Mikaelson promised as Hayley nods unsurely. "What do you think, Davina? Would you mind calling Hayley, Mummy?" His eyes travel over to young Davina who appears to be using Marcel as her own personal pillow.

"S'okay with me." The toddler mumbled as she pops her thumb into her mouth and closes her eyes.

* * *

Marcel offers his favorite girl a warm grin as she tiredly stumbles out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes furiously. He scoops the tyke into his arms, whooshing over to the bed in under a second. The others are at the bar, he and Cami volunteered to take Davina upstairs on the lie that Cami needs a bit of rest herself. When in actuality, Marcel finds he likes tucking Davina in and telling her a story as well. Klaus used to tuck him in and tell him stories about his misadventures over his many centuries.

"You about ready for bed, Munchkin?" the vampire whispered, wondering if he should've given her a bath. It seems like it's a bit too late for that, though.

Davina leans into his chest, "Uh-huh."

"Awesome, what do you want me to tell you about tonight?" Marcel asked even though he already has a story in mind. He's going to tell her about how he met the party animal Al Capone. Granted, they were both wasted as all hell. But, Al was quite the partier. He was an alright guy, besides being a criminal. But, who isn't a criminal? Marcel's pretty sure everyone in New Orleans is.

"I wanna hear a Cami story." Davina sees a hurt glint in his eyes. "But, you gotta stay till I fall asleep cause you hafta protect me from the bad things." Okay that's sort of a lie, but it seems to make him feel better.

"I'll always protect you, D. Hang on a minute, I'll get Cami for you." Marcel promised as he exits the bedroom and walks over to the kitchen smirking. "Davina wants you to tell her a story. She asked for you specifically."

"Really? She wants me?" Cami tries not to look too excited. She leaves her glass on the table and goes into Davina's bedroom. "You sure you want me to tell you a story? I don't know many."

Davina nods surely. "That's okay, long as its good."

"Fair enough," Cami begins her story about an episode of Doctor Who which she manages to blend with Freaky Friday.

All and all, it's a pretty good story considering she had to be fast on her feet while the story trudged on. Actually, Marcel thinks it could be his new favorite. Maybe…just maybe, he'll start watching Doctor Who; it is on Netflix after all and he has a free trial.

"That was a good story," Marcel commented as he pours two glasses of tequila and sits down on the couch. "Have you ever thought about having kids of your own?" If she wants kids, they should break up now cause he can't give her that. Even if they adopted, he doesn't know how to be a good father. He loves Davina like a daughter, but she was three years shy of becoming an adult when he met her. He could never raise a kid from the get go. He'd mess the thing up too much.

"Sometimes," Cami admitted quietly bringing the cup to her lips and closing her eyes for a minute. "But, I don't think I'm the maternal type."

"I think you'd make a good mother; caring, but not too judgmental. Your kid would hate that mind reading thing you do, though." Marcel chuckled.

"I don't read minds. I'm just…well, I don't know." Cami shrugs; she's told she can be a bit perceptive, but she notices little details people don't usually see at first glance.

Marcel praised earnestly, "You're good with people. Take my word for it; you'd make a good mom."

* * *

"C'mon Elijah, I'm a grown-up."

"In some respects that is true, but in others it is not. Anyway, you are not yet twenty-one." The older vampire countered earning a cocked eyebrow from their bartender. "No more compulsion or you'll wish my brother could torment you."

"This is ridiculous, she's not twenty-one either." Josh pointed to Caroline wearing a pouty frown. He isn't Super Nanny and he's definitely not going to get cut off when he can finally do as he pleases. He's a freaking vampire for crying out loud.

"I would be if I hadn't turned, kid." Caroline stated wagging a finger at him while Klaus smirks at Josh's expense. "Oh, I am so not getting you anymore drinks." She turns to Klaus wearing a naughty grin. "_Children_ are so ungrateful these days." Her casual remark causes Josh's eyes to widen and his fist to clench in annoyance.

Josh pointed out knowingly, "Wait-I'm a vampire, vampires don't have limits." He winks casually at the college student whose unknowingly loud heart starts to race at this newfound attention.

"You do," Elijah said sternly.

"I'm sure I can think of something else to occupy myself with." Josh smirks flirtatiously at the sexy college student checking him out. God, has he mentioned he loves Disney Land. Even though, Disney World has better rides, the land has sexier men.

"Joshua, I expect whilst we're here; you behave yourself." The vampire looks around for some help, but the others are far too busy ignoring the situation at hand.

The gay vampire promised, "Don't worry, Elijah; I won't kill him." He gets up and starts to follow the college student, but feels someone grasp him sternly.

"That's comforting, but not quite what I meant." Elijah commented as he grips onto Joshua's arm quite firmly. "You need to be careful. I do not wish any harm coming to you. I would very much prefer you alive in the morning."

"I'll be fine, _Dad._" Josh teased not noticing the strange look on Elijah's face as he departs from his chair to flirt with the posh looking blonde.

Hayley commented, "You liked it when he called you that didn't you? I think you liked it when Davina did too."

"It doesn't matter." Elijah never saw himself as a father, not even when he was human. Seeing as to how he could never protect his younger siblings, he always thought he'd make a lousy father.

"It does if you think it does."

Elijah eyes the hybrid with a wistful frown. "A part of me enjoyed it, similar to when Davina picked you to be her vacation mother during dinner."

Hayley rolls her eyes. "Do you think Davina's okay?" she asked causing Klaus to snort at her behavior.

He answered calmly, "I think she's fine."

"I don't know why I'm so worried. Marcel's great with her. God, I sound like a parent and she's not even my kid. Why am I so worried, Elijah? I shouldn't be worried about her."

"It is only natural you be." Elijah stated calmly. "Would you like to go upstairs and check on her?"

"No, Marcel and Cami would think I was being clingy." Hayley said running a hand through her hair. "I think I'll have a drink. I need something to calm my nerves. Do you think they have any hard stuff? Like whiskey?"

Elijah glances at her with a mildly amused expression. "You care about her, Hayley. That's okay; it's okay to care about Davina."

"No, it isn't." Hayley snapped angrily. "I can't care about her. When she gets…when she's normal again, what'll happen? She'll think it's weird that I still want to hold her and cuddle her."

"I think she'd find it rather comforting." Elijah answered as he thinks about the adorable little tyke upstairs. "Hayley?"

Hayley replied, "Yeah." She gazes into his deep brown eyes wanting more than anything to kiss him, but holds herself back.

"Do you want Davina to turn back?" the dark haired man asked peering at her as though trying to figure out the missing piece to the puzzle.

The hybrid woman purses her lips together. "I don't know," she answered quickly taking the shot of whiskey to avoid his eyes.

Klaus sits in a dimly light corner of the Disney Land bar with a drunken Caroline, who is behaving ridiculously, but Klaus still finds himself loving her even more. She slipped when attempting to retrieve their drinks and stumbled about. Everyone has long since departed, but they've stayed behind.

"I think you're getting drunk, love." Klaus commented taking a sip of the A Positive blood. He's decided at least one of them has to be sober.

"Am not, this is just really good." Caroline raises her drink into the air with a giddy smirk dancing in her eyes as she sways back and forth. "I think it's my new favorite drink. I'm gonna call it Caroline."

"It already has a name, Paradise."

Caroline pouted dramatically, "That sounds stupid, I like Caroline. Hey, I could always compel him to change it."

"You could, but you won't." Klaus grins at her, shaking his head.

"You know what's great about being a vampire?" Caroline asked completely forgetting the tequila name issue and jumping onto another thought.

Klaus gently takes her hand and looks into her eyes. "What's that, love?"

"I'm really, really, really drunk." Caroline pointed out as Klaus chuckles obviously amused with her behavior. "Or at least, you keep telling me I am, but tomorrow I'll feel fine; chipper, even."

"Chipper, huh? Yes, that sounds about right." He doesn't think he's ever loved anyone the way he loves her. All Tyler ever did was leave her and that's not what a real man does. Granted, Tyler was running from him. But, a part of him had to know that Klaus hadn't meant it. He merely said it to scare him.

Caroline smirks flirtatious at him and leans in to whisper. "You know, you can be really handsome when you're agreeing with me."

"I imagine, you'd say that to any man." Klaus doesn't want to do anything with her when she's like this. He'd much prefer the love of his life to be sober when they're together, but she is quite amusing when inebriated.

"No," Caroline looks hurt and squints sulkily at him. "I'd only say it to you…just you."

Klaus whispered thoughtfully, "How very thoughtful of you."

"Why'd you call me?" It could be the booze talking, but Caroline's been wondering this all day and since she's drunk; she can get away with it.

When Klaus called her, last night demanding she accompany him on a trip to a magical land. She had no idea he meant Disney Land, he thought he meant Paris or Russia. Since she and Tyler are taking a break, this feels like the right move to make. Of course, she received judgment from her friends, especially Elena because apparently Damon's death matters more than Bonnie's. Caroline has ultimately decided she needs a break from all that superficial drama in Virginia.

"What do you mean, love?" Klaus tilts his head to the side and squints in amused confusion.

"Out of everybody in the world, you called me to come here." Caroline turns to look at him curiously. There has to be a real reason as to why he chose her out of everyone else in the entire world. "Why me?"

The Original hybrid takes a sip of blood before answering. "You're the only one, I would ever consider with me. You're all I want…all I've ever wanted was you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey, thanks for reviewing and giving me tips. I do think about it all and how it should all be intertwined. I appreciate and welcome every tip and advice!**

"Where're we going?"

"The park."

"Why?"

Josh shrugs, even though they've been at the Disney Land Resort for about a week; they haven't hung out in a long time. Granted, he's been a little bit busy with Brad…the guy from the bar; it's purely physical. Anyway…almost every night they try to plan something; he's busy with Brad.

"I dunno, thought it'd be fun for us to do something we used to." The gay vampire feels a little guilty about it. He knows Davina doesn't really mind the others, but they have a special relationship.

"Did you have fun last night?" Davina questioned with a cheeky grin.

The vampire decides to play dumb with the toddler. "I don't know what you're talking about." He still can't believe he went back to that guy's apartment last night; it's been a while since he's done that.

"I heard you get in this morning." The toddler pointed out, gazing up at him with a knowing smirk. She was surprised he didn't wake the rest of them up when he stumbled in this morning. "Was he good?"

"Davina Claire," Josh scolded lightly, blushing as a mother with her children shoots him daggers. He waits until she huffily stomps away, before daring to speak again. "And for your information, he was mind blowing."

The toddler squints in confusion. "What are we gonna do here?" she asked peering at the other children in a slightly superior manner.

"You're gonna play and I'm gonna enjoy this crappy coffee." Josh can tell she's confused as hell. "Haven't you ever played at a park before?"

Davina nods, however she still looks a bit hesitant. She glances at a cluster of little girls and boys playing tag. During her youth, her friends consisted of everyone in the coven; Tim was the exception to that rule. It wasn't all that hard to make friends back then; especially since she had a little kid mind and Monique was their group's leader.

Josh doesn't glance up from his I-Phone. "What're you waiting for? Hop to it, little rabbit."

"What if they don't like me?" Davina asked rocking hesitantly on her heels as though the question embarrasses her. She hates behaving like a little kid, but it's just a question. God, this is so stupid. She should just grow up and play with the other kids. What's the big fuss of it?

"Hey, why wouldn't they? You're awesome and adorable." Josh tickles her side and ruffles her hair. "Trust me; they're going to love you. Go play in the sandbox or something. You'll have fun and if they're dicks, push them."

Josh watches with a somber smile as Davina toddles over to the sandbox where a boy, who appears about five years old glances at her. He doesn't appear angry in the slightest, merely curious. His big green eyes gawk at her in a half-squint as though he's thinking the visitor over.

"Can I play here?" She asked hesitantly as the lonely boy glances up at her as though she can't possibly be real.

"Uh-huh," he answered softly while his blonde curls shake with the wind.

Davina watches as he gently pours water onto his little creation. "What're you building?" the toddler asked as she starts picking up mounds of sand and placing them on top of one another.

"A house for lots of people and nobody will have to sleep outside." He runs a hand through his wild blonde hair with a distant frown.

"But, you don't know anybody who sleeps outside."

The boy gazes at her frowning. "You're right, I don't." He agreed as he pats the side of his house wistfully. For a moment there's a brief silence until the boy checks out Davina's masterpiece. "What're you making?" the adorable little boy breaks his quiet streak, deciding he has to know.

"A volcano…it's gonna explode and when it does candy will shoot out of it and ice-cream and chocolate." Davina replied finding herself getting far too carried away with the fantasy of a chocolate mountain. But, for some reason she doesn't care. It's kind of fun to pretend.

"That's awesome," his eyes are dancing with delight. "What's your name?"

"Davina Claire," the little girl informed him excitedly. She tries her best to ignore Josh's amused snicker. "What's yours?" Davina hasn't made a friend in a long time and Josh doesn't even count. In the very beginning, he had to be her friend; Marcel sort of made him.

As the boy opens his mouth to tell her, another drowns him out. "His name's Luke and I'm Tom; his brother." Davina doesn't notice the boy's raised eyebrow nor does she see the way Tom shoots him a look to agree.

"Yeah, Luke's my name. Like Luke Skywalker," Luke announced grinning up at his brother proudly. He likes the name he's chosen for him this time.

Instead she studies the ground for a minute, before glancing up in time for Tom to avert eye contact with his brother. She studies the stranger; he has dark ringlets of brown curls that bang against his forehead shadowing his blue-green eyes. The boys may not share a striking resemblance, but anyone can see they're definitely brothers. Davina chews quite nervously on her lower lip, her brother would be about Tom's age now. She wonders if Christopher would've been half as strange as Tom.

Tom asked curiously, "Where're your parents?" He tries to hide his true intentions with an easy question, but he has to know. He just has to.

"My brother's over there," Davina points out Josh, who waves at the trio all the while flirting with his one night stand via text message. "He's Josh and he's probably flirting with some guy."

Similar to his younger brother Tom frowns slightly, until he pinches the bridge of his nose. "That's cool," Tom looks at his baby brother. "Hey Luke we gotta run or else Mum will be pissed." The older boy takes Luke's hand and whisks him off, before he has a chance to say good-bye.

Josh glances up from his phone as Davina toddles over to him with a disheartened look. More out of pity than anything else, he scoops her into his lap. He never thought there'd be a day when Davina would actually let him cradle her like this. "Where'd your friend go, Small Fry?" the vampire asked gazing around the park for the sandy haired boy.

Davina isn't sure she'd call Luke her friend. She also isn't sure if she likes the idea of Josh calling her all these degrading names. But, in an odd way; she sort of enjoys hearing them. And Josh always manages to come up with incredibly clever ones that he makes seem effortless.

"With his older brother," Davina explained as she hoists herself up onto the bench beside her best friend who plays with her hair.

Josh proclaimed lifting her into his arms. "Ah, well that's diamonds cause we gotta grab some breakfast with the others. The others are accusing me of kidnapping you, which is not true. You need a break from their babying."

"Aren't you babying me now?" The girl peers at him squinting in confusion as she tilts her head to the side. Her dark brown curls fall to the side and she raises her eyebrows in an adorable pout.

"Oh please, you're my little sister." Josh winks playfully at the little girl as he tweaks her nose. "Why wouldn't I baby you?"

Davina feels her chinks turn pink. "So you heard that?" She hadn't thought he could hear from all the way over here. Josh must think she's some sort of weirdo now. They've only known one another for nine months. What sane person calls someone their family after just a few months?

"Dude, sometimes I think you forget I'm a vampire with kickass hearing who can pretty much do anything. Hey, I'm like Jack Nicholson." Josh stated nodding quite proudly at this odd belief.

* * *

"Can I go on that one…Daddy?"

It feels so strange calling someone else that. She hasn't even called her own father that since she was about five. In a weird sense, it feels like she's betraying him and he wasn't that bad. Sure, after Christopher died; he and Momma changed so much. The minute her baby brother died; Davina thinks her parents died right along with him. Or they might as well have. It doesn't really matter anymore. They're dead, he's dead. She's all alone.

"I suppose so," Elijah remarked carefully.

Hayley tries not to think about Hope. Davina isn't her replacement. Or at least that's what Hayley believes. She would never replace her own daughter with Davina. Baby Hope is her biological child, Davina is…Davina. The hybrid cares for her, but she cannot be a mother to her.

"Hayley, are you alright?" The eldest Mikaelson brother gently touches her shoulder and gives it a loving squeeze.

The woman replied quietly, "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"You aren't replacing her, little wolf." Klaus whispered offering her a friendly nod along with a grin. He has a hunch his wolf feels sorry for letting Davina call her Mummy. "The love you feel for her is all that matters. Hold onto that. Hold onto the love you feel for our daughter."

Caroline sets the squirming toddler onto the ground and frowns as she takes in the scenery of wild rides. She's never been into going on many rides. As a child, she preferred going to the gift shops and buying countless stuffed animals to getting thrown about. Shopping for souvenirs is more of a thrill to much else; you have those insane parents who want to buy everything and bratty children to contend with. It's a war out there and Caroline plans on winning said war.

"Davina, why don't we all go shopping later? I need to buy some adorable outfits for you." Caroline stated her question coming out more like a demand than anything else, which doesn't surprise Davina in the slightest.

Cami said, "I'm in." Growing up she always wanted a younger sister to dress up in outfits and she sort of has a chance now.

"M'kay," Davina agreed shrugging indifferently. Hayley raises her eyebrows; clearly she doesn't remember the mall incident. The newfound hybrid snorts at the memory of shopping with a cranky toddler. "What's so funny?" The little girl turns to her with hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Last time we went shopping you wandered off and had a tantrum." Hayley reminded causing the others to snicker. She cringes at the hurt look on Davina's face; Hayley didn't say it to tease the poor girl.

Davina feels her cheeks turn pink in brief embarrassment. She shrugs with a weak squint in her eyes and buries her head into Josh's shoulder avoiding eye contact with everyone. Josh gently claps his hand against her back, letting his best friend know that he's there for her.

"Oh did your Mummy embarrass you?" Klaus teased causing Hayley to shake her head warningly at him. She doesn't like the fact that Klaus always feels the need to tease the younger ones on everything. How old is he?

"Shut up," Davina retorted grumpily.

"Davina," Elijah reprimanded, not meaning it. "Your Uncle clearly does not have the sense to behave like an adult. In any case, it is quite odd considering he's been one for the last thousand years give or take."

The toddler giggles at Klaus' expense; he plucks the child out of Joshua's arms and tickles her. "Huh, children these days have zero respect for their elders. It's almost insulting and you lot let it happen." Klaus huffs noisily, ignoring the amused looks Caroline is shooting him.

Caroline chuckles. He would've made a great father. Annoying and protective as hell, but…caring and gentle; he would've been amazing.

"Oh, you got served baby D." Josh, being the big brother he is, feels the need to mock his sister. After all, he is getting dumped on by the others regarding his age and has to let off some steam too.

"Do you need a time-out, Joshua?" Klaus asked semi-seriously earning a jab in the ribs by Caroline and a chortle from Cami.

"I think you guys forget that I'm not a kid. I'm nineteen!" Josh exclaimed dramatically stamping his feet, not realizing he isn't doing his point any justice. "That's an adult and you guys can't tell me what to do."

Klaus demanded sarcastically. "If you're such a big boy, Joshua, then why were you watching cartoons this morning?"

"That wasn't me. That was Davina," Josh lied badly.

Davina raises her eyebrows at him. Two can play at this game. "Nu-uh, you came in after your and watched them. I remember cause it was right after you banged that guy."

A family shoots the cluster of adults disapproving and rather scathing glares causing all of them to turn pink. The psychologist in Cami doesn't want to laugh at Davina's choice words, but the bartender in her wants to laugh her ass off. The latter wins and soon like a domino; Marcel follows suit, then Josh, Caroline, Klaus, and Hayley.

"You really must watch your language, Davina." Elijah appears to be holding back his snickers, but anyone can see he's clearly amused.

"What'd I say?" Davina peers up at them with wide bluish-green eyes almost looking too adorable to reprimand. Hayley rolls her eyes at the little girl's cheek while the others simply shake their heads.

"You know what you said, cheeky imp." Klaus said chucking her chin.

Elijah informed her again. "Davina, remember whilst we're here you need to behave like a toddler. Many find it odd for a child of such tender years to speak with such vulgarity as you just did."

Hayley coughs as she gazes at Davina's confused face. "What your _Daddy _is trying to say is that you need to watch it or you'll be in trouble." The tyke rolls her eyes, but nods willingly. "Both of you," the hybrid shoots the teenage vampire a warning look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. You guys are gonna treat me like a little kid, even though I'm not." Josh commented pouting as the others wisely bite down their smirks. After a few minutes of waiting, Josh becomes impatient with standing around. "Hey, can we go on some rides now? I'm bored to death here and I'm already dead."

"And you lot think I shouldn't kill him," Klaus muttered clearly annoyed with his family who don't seem to understand his needs whatsoever. And he needs to the mosquito that never quits annoying the hell out of him.

Caroline wags a finger at him with a taunting smirk. "No, because killing people is wrong."

"Not to mention illegal." Cami added as Marcel grins lovingly at his girlfriend pulling her close to him, she leans into his touch.

Klaus rolls his eyes, grimacing almost too dramatically. "Perhaps, let's go on another ride. This time a roller coaster, I like the idea of getting thrown around precariously without really knowing if you'll live or not."

"You would," Marcel muttered cheekily.

* * *

Davina stares at herself in the mirror with a frown. She gazes at the image frowning and clenching her fists in annoyance. Tilting her head to the side, she studies the image; since this incident occurred, she hasn't really looked at herself. And she looks…maybe three or four, no older than four. Her face is so little and scrunched up and she has a mop of curls. Like, a crazy set of waves cascading down her cheeks and falling impishly over her shoulders.

"Davina, come out."

"I'm sure you look adorable, little cutie-pie."

"You don't need to worry about embarrassing yourself, it's just us."

The little girl huffs dramatically and rolls her eyes. She's grown annoyed with the idea of putting on a fashion show for the trio of women. This is a really stupid and unfair situation. Whenever Davina and her mother went shopping, she never did anything like what they're doing now. All her mom did was purchase items without caring whether she liked them or not.

"I'm coming," Davina mumbled as she reluctantly shoves open the door and cringes at the coos they make. "Stop looking at me like that and if anyone calls me cute, I swear I'll take this off."

"Oh Davina, you look so…" Caroline searches for the right word, "awesome and pretty."

Cami nods and can't keep the 'aww' from escaping her lips. A piece of her wonders if this is what the future has in store for her, buying kid clothes and actually enjoying it. Before, the thought hardly ever crossed her mind and if it did; it was accompanied with mild disgust. Now…she's having different feelings regarding the matter. Maybe in the future, raising a child wouldn't be the most horrible thing that could happen.

Hayley can feel tears in her eyes as she thinks about her Hope. She feels so incomplete and everything hurts. The pain surging through her core doesn't feel real; at times, it's almost like she can't seem to breathe.

"Get it out."

Davina's petulant statement brings the hybrid woman back to reality.

Her serious green eyes flicker over to the little girl and she squints. "Get what out?" she asked however, feeling like she's going to regret it.

"Whatever stupid freaking thing you're thinking," Davina snapped tiredly as a mother of three glances over sharply.

"I _think _you should watch it or you'll get a time-out." Hayley warned causing Davina to snort, clearly not believing her. The hybrid sighs as she kneels down on one knee and pulls the girl in close. "Hey, you have to be careful about what you say in public." At Davina's eye roll, Hayley runs a hand through her hair. "Watch your mouth or I'll give you a time-out."

Davina thinks about, before nodding. "M' sorry…Mommy," this is the first time she's ever called Hayley that. The word tastes metallic and feels natural at the same confusing time. However, it does cause the nosy lady's attention to move away from them and onto her own children.

Hayley breath catches and after a moment's hesitation, she blinks away her anguish. The knotting pain inside her, however, increases. "Okay, why don't we call it a day?" She asked the toddler, who shrugs tiredly.

"Oh we can't stop now; we've barely scratched the surface." Caroline does not want Davina to crash, but they seriously need to buy her more cute outfits. She's too adorable for them not to.

"Of what?" Cami asked wondering just how Caroline can think a four year old can go without taking a break. Sooner or later, Davina's either going to have a major meltdown or nap; here's hoping it's the latter.

Caroline ignores her jab and smiles brightly. "Let's go to Macy's they always have great prices."

"Are you good to keep going?" Hayley asked bouncing the toddler in her arms slightly causing the little girl to sigh deeply and nod. The hybrid gently kisses the top of Davina's head and pats her on the back. "We'll be done soon, I promise sweetie."

* * *

Josh leans against the couch sipping on a beer. Elijah's already told him four are his limit today, which isn't fair…but he's reluctantly agreed. Anyway if they insist on treating him like a child, he might as well ride it out; it's not like they'll keep it up. Marcel isn't nearly as bad as Klaus and Elijah, but he has started to occasionally go along with the jokes.

The gay vampire takes a sip of his beer. "Do you guys think Davina's ever gonna be normal again?" he asked knowing he and even Davina couldn't bear the thought of her growing up all over again.

"That's a tough question," Marcel stated unsurely. He closes his eyes hoping his girl will be able to go back to how she was before. "What do you guys think? Did your Mother's grimoires say anything about reversing spells?"

"They did not." Elijah bites down on his lower lip. "I apologize, but we may have to wait and see how this will turn out."

Josh opens his mouth, gearing to tell Elijah that's the stupidest solution he's ever heard in his life. Klaus can practically see the words curl on his tight lips and intervenes. "I wonder what's taking the girls so long. Caroline promised she'd be home an hour ago."

"I bet they're spoiling baby D." In all honesty, Marcel doesn't see anything wrong with everyone pampering Davina a bit.

"They should," the gay vampire answered sourly.

Marcel glowers at the young vampire, almost warningly. He doesn't see why Josh still doesn't trust him; after everything they've been through. He's risked his life to let Josh live on more than one occasions. "I'm not saying they shouldn't."

"Yeah, okay." Josh muttered his tone sarcastic and full of anger. A part of him will always hate Marcel for making him into what he is.

"I swear you two bicker, more than a married couple." Klaus scoffed shaking his head at the duo. He doesn't understand why they all have to argue over foolish matters all the time.

"Are you gonna marry Caroline? You like her." Josh asked sounding like a preppy middle school girl who loves gossip.

Klaus demanded sarcastically, "How old are you? Twelve? I thought Davina was the one who regained her youth, not you."

"And I thought you were a douche, not a dick." The younger vampire's words are sassy and full of resentment. Josh can tell he's pushing Klaus' buttons a bit too hard with that comment, but he can't help it. Sometimes, he has to push their buttons just to get noticed.

As the words die on his lips, the women stroll into the suite. Surprisingly enough, Davina is sleeping in Cami's somewhat awkward arms. Marcel does his best not to appear stunned, he knew Cami liked Davina and she told him she wasn't the Mom Type. Maybe…she's changed her mind or something.

"Hey, babe you look…good." Marcel tries to sound excited for his girlfriend, but he doesn't want to ruin a good thing. Nothing seems to be wrong with what they have and what they have is a good thing…a really good thing.

"She crashed after we hit Target and Nordstroms. I feel bad for her, but someone-" she glances meaningfully at an embarrassed Caroline, "Thought we should hit every store possible before going back home." Hayley informed them all the while sharing a loving gaze with Elijah who discreetly looks down. The hybrid woman gazes at the ground wondering what's stopping Elijah from making a move.

"I can put her down, you should rest." Elijah offered plucking her out of Cami's arms and hoisting her onto his hip. Davina mumbles incoherent words, but thankfully doesn't awaken from her slumber. The Original goes into the bedroom and sits down on the bed. "Oh darling, this little trip was too much for you wasn't it? I understand you want to get changed back, but perhaps this isn't the worst thing that could've happened." He tucks the little girl in and kisses the top of her head. "I care for you deeply…pleasant dreams, little darling."


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for making you guys wait, but I got a concussion a few days ago and it's been hard to do anything let alone write. I will try to update soon, but for now I hope you can accept my decision to take things easy. **

**This chapter was not easy to write, so please be kind.**

**I also apologize because this chapter is a bit short.**

**Chapter 6**

"Marcel, I think I forgive you."

The older man kneels down to stare at the small tyke. "What're you talking about little munchkin?" he asked pulling her onto his knee, so they can speak to one another without anyone listening in.

"For using me and leaving me with the crazy ass witches," Davina honestly means it; she doesn't want to carry this weight around anymore. "I forgive you, Marcel. I just wanna move on from everything."

"You know it didn't start out like that." Marcel murmured as he runs a loving hand through her dark curls. "I don't know when I lost sight…look little D; I love you more than anything. You've been like a daughter to me and I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment to you."

Davina frowns at the vampire. "You've never disappointed me…whenever I needed anything, you were there for me. You were the first person to ever care about me. I will always love you."

"Do you mean that?" Every time Marcel thinks about his past mistakes with Davina; he wonders where it all went wrong. He wants to say it was when the Originals showed up, but he knows it was long before then.

"I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't."

Marcel nods gratefully as he lifts her into his arms. He moves her onto his hip, smiling when she relaxes into him. Davina's gotten used to being picked up everywhere, especially by Caroline who seems to think she needs to be held at all times. Davina isn't complaining though, there are times when her legs need a break. The toddler has decided the only good thing about being this little is that you hardly ever need to walk.

"Hey cutie, anymore rides you wanna go on?"

Davina's a bit surprised by Caroline's question. She thought the blonde vampire didn't like going on rides. Of course…she went on the tea cups in the beginning, but that isn't a real ride. That's for kids. As the toddler peers around the amusement park, her gaze halting to a stop at a vibrant green rollercoaster. It looks like a death trap and just the ride Klaus would enjoy…maybe even Josh too.

And there's a big part of her that wants to be a daredevil again.

"That one," the tyke points to the barely suitable death trap.

Caroline follows the little girl's gaze and frowns unsurely. The probability of Davina be able to get on that ride is slimmer than flat Stanley. In addition the ride she has chosen looks like a death trap. The thing seems like it could break apart at any moment. She shares a look with Hayley and Elijah, who have taken it upon themselves to act as the sole guardians for Davina.

Hayley kneels down and pulls Davina onto her knee. "Okay, you're gonna be pissed at me for saying this, but your safety comes first and that means you can't go on that ride."

"But, Hayley," Davina pouted forgetting for a moment that she's supposed to call the hybrid woman 'Mummy' and not her actual name. "That's not fair, I'll be totally safe. They have seatbelts and everything."

"Don't talk like that to your Mummy," Klaus chimed sarcastically.

Josh shoots the hybrid a glare, but doesn't dare say anything. He knows how Klaus' temper occasionally ends up with people getting murdered or something equally as disgusting. Wow! He really needs to quit hanging around these Originals. They're making him...well like them. Oh gross and to think Klaus has attempted to kill him on several occasions. This is what Josh would call a classic fucked up situation.

And he misses Max! The poor puppy must miss him more than life itself. Oh my God! Josh has decided he has to call his 'son' when they get back. The last time they've spoke...yes, he and Max speak. Granted, Max does in barks, but it is still communicating with one another. He misses his little puppy. Hopefully, Max hasn't grown much since he's been gone. Josh does not want to miss these milestones in his little puppy's life, err new life.

Davina clenches her tiny fists in annoyance. "Shut the hell up," the toddler shouted finally letting her temper get the best of her.

Klaus raises his eyebrows almost amused to the point of anger, but Hayley reacts faster than him and kneels down in front of Davina. "I know Klaus was being a jerk, but you can't talk like that. Look, I'm not trying to ruin your fun; it's just…you're little right now and we don't want anything to happen to you. Maybe when you're bigger-" Hayley attempts to explain her reasoning, but can see the anger burning in Davina's eyes.

The minute the word slips from her lips, Davina pushes the older woman away and sprints off. However, her plan isn't exactly wise because she's leaving an array of vampires in her wake. Elijah is the first to react; he grabs Davina in the middle and lifts the overly-tired child into his arms.

"Lemme go, right now." Davina ordered angrily, thrashing all around in an attempt to get out of his very firm grasp.

Elijah sits down on the park bench with her in his lap. Hayley makes her way over to the bench and sits down beside them. She motions for the others to continue on their way while they stay with Davina.

"Not until you decide to calm down enough for us to chat." Elijah's tone is firm and incredibly gentle, which surprises everyone.

The others leave while Josh reluctantly lingers slightly, until Klaus grabs his upper arm and practically drags him away. Josh trusts Hayley, but a tiny piece of him doesn't trust Elijah. Yeah, he's a man of his word and most likely the sanest Mikaelson around, but something's different. Josh doesn't fancy the idea of his 'little sister' getting reproached; it makes him feel a bit uncomfortable. Klaus knows leading Joshua away was a bit rash on his part, but Davina needs to chill out with her sort of parents.

"What's up?" Hayley asked peering at the child with a curious squint.

"Nothing," Davina shrugs weakly; feeling more than a little ashamed by her behavior before. Why is she acting like this? It's like her body is doing everything her mind is telling her not to.

"Oh that's a load of crap," the female hybrid commented shaking her head. She doesn't believe Davina really cares much about a ride. "I know you, Davina and you don't have a tantrum just because you want to go on a stupid ride."

Davina lied quietly, "It is not. I just wanted to gone on that ride."

Hayley disagreed clearly disbelieving. "Don't lie, Davina, you aren't good at it. You're too smart to care about some ride. What's going on with you, huh?" She gently nudges the toddler who shakes her head.

"I know this change hasn't been easy for you, but please understand we only wish to look out for your best interests." Elijah stated running an affectionate hand through Davina's incredibly curly mop.

"It's not that. I don't mind being little that much." Davina sort of likes the attention she receives from everyone. Before it felt like no one beside Josh cared, now things are different. "It's just…I don't know what's wrong me; it feels like everything's so weird. My insides don't feel right; it's like I don't even know if I should feel happy or sad."

Elijah sighs; he hadn't wished to divulge this information. "The drastic alteration in your chemistry has caused your emotions to become heightened to the point where they may be uncontrollable."

Davina doesn't seem to know what to say about that. She wants to let out a high-pitched scream or stomp her feet, but she holds that all in. It isn't fair, none of this is fair. _Heightened emotions_, what's next? Is she going to start needing diapers or some shit. She doesn't mind having people…even if they are the Mikaelsons' there for her, but she's sort of an adult.

Hayley, sensing Davina's unease picks her up. "Why don't we catch up with the others and go on some rides?" she offered patting her back as Elijah stands alongside them, only just realizing how alike they all appear.

If a bystander was to simply glance at them for a second, they would not think twice of them being a family.

* * *

Elijah runs a hand through his hair as his little brother explains the problems occurring back home. Of course, it's been several hours since the whole tantrum incident earlier, but nonetheless he's worried about Davina in general. They need to find a cure for her soon. Her emotions are starting to become tangled with one another and that can't be good. Oh and about the problems back home...according to Nik's trusted informant, there's trouble brewing in New Orleans; trouble they need to squash. The Correa family seems to be getting far too big for their britches. Yes, he and Nik have decided they need to settle this matter once and for all. He wants his adorable niece to grow up in a safe and loving home with her family.

Poor Davina really seemed to enjoy herself here. She was acting more and more like the wonderful child she truly is. But, they have to make their family complete and perhaps someday…they can return here.

Davina leans against the stupid car seat. Yes, they bought another one and it sucks. It has stupid babyish print on it about Cinderella. That's not even her favorite Disney Princess. She personally likes Belle. She was the bravest out of them all and loved a Beast. Cinderella was some lame orphan, who got a wish and then received everything she ever wanted. Talk about being typical and stupid. Belle was poor and had a good heart.

Clutching onto her penguin otherwise known as the newest addition into the stuffed animal family. Or as Davina is starting to see it, a bribe to get her to leave without kicking up much of a fuss. It's not fair. She doesn't want to leave. But, when the adults told her they had to leave due to issues back home; she couldn't argue. She'd sound like a real little brat if she dared to pitch a fit.

"Hey, cutie-pie, are you all right?"

The toddler glances over at Caroline, who is palming her cheek. "Uh-huh, 'm just tired and stuff."

"I'll bet." Josh knows when his best friend is upset and she's definitely more than a little upset about leaving. Hell, he is too. He's going to miss his late night excursions with Brad. That man was a real God in bed. "Talk to me, baby D, what's up?"

"Nothing, m' just tired." The lie is so simple and half-true that no one bothers to call her out on it, not even Cami.

"Liar, you don't want to leave do you? Poor baby," Klaus teased earning a rather sharp jab from Caroline. The blonde shakes her head at his behavior as she lifts the hurt toddler out of the vehicle and pats her back lovingly.

Hayley glowers warningly at Klaus. "Be nice."

"Oh and who's gonna make me?" Klaus asked half-seriously as his older brother clears his throat. "None of you lot can take a bloody joke. I swear, it's like you all take pleasure in soiling my fun."

Marcel rolls his eyes at his adoptive father's behavior. Klaus was never like this, at least when he was growing up; he wasn't. As a kid, Marcel though Klaus was invincible. He thought Klaus was amazing; nothing could ever really hurt him. Or at least…that's what Marcel thought. When he was around thirteen; he got really sick with the whooping cough, Marcel remembers Klaus being terrified then. Klaus had a similar flash of fear in his eyes when he thought Marcel was going to die.

"Why don't you take a nap, Davina?" Elijah offered kindly as he parks the large vehicle near their aircraft. Apparently, Klaus has had a plane ready to take them home for the last week and a half.

Elijah isn't certain whether he should commend his brother for his readiness or scold him for his thievery.

Davina rests her head against Caroline's shoulder and starts to squeeze her exhausted eyes shut. Out of the corner of her eye, the toddler swears she sees two blurs stumble into the cockpit…but that can't be right. It's probably just an extra bag or something.

* * *

"What're you doing, Ry?"

"A spell."

"Will you teach me how ta do spells just like you, someday?"

"Someday," Ryan agreed quite reluctantly as he whispers the last part of the sleeping spell and his five year old brother dozes off into a deep slumber.

Ryan doesn't want to teach Jake anything regarding witchcraft. He's not sure if Jake comes from magic, but he is great with animals. There has yet to be a dog in Orlando that didn't fall in love with Jake Sloan. New Orleans will most likely not be any different; animals just love Jake…it's weird.

New Orleans.

Yeah, Ryan's decided it's finally time for him to find his family. The people that threw him away and he's decided to confront them. The young boy feels his entire body shut down as the temperature drops.

Fuck.

Caroline leans into Klaus, frowning slightly…there's something going on around here. She can feel it in her not beating heart.

Klaus caresses an adoring finger over her hand, looking anxious. "What's the matter, darling?" he asked pursing his lips together as though appearing more than a little worried about her well-being.

"I feel…there's something off." Caroline commented softly shaking her head as she frowns, angrier with herself than anything else. "I can't put my finger on what exactly, but it's like there are more people on board. But…the only people on board are right here."

"Let's take a look in the back together, yeah." Klaus unclips his seat belt and quietly exits his seat, Caroline follows his lead. He closes his eyes trying to concentrate when he hears another two…wait two; but-perhaps his lovely girl is right. Maybe there are more humans on board.

They whoosh to where the beating hearts are coming from; one appears to be strained, but the other is drumming soundly. Jesus Christ. Are there really people stupid enough to sneak into the cockpit of an aircraft? How foolish has the American population become. Klaus did hear about the young man who decided to visit his mother by doing this and almost died because of it.

Children can be so thick-headed and arrogant.

Klaus and Caroline share a look at the surprising discovery. The little stowaways are merely children. Obviously they're stupid. What kind of idiots decide to jump on board a plane? Stupid children...Klaus has often believed that children have lost their sense along with respect. Never in his life has he ever met a cruder bunch of little brats running a muck. Nobody gives their child a good wallop anymore, not even to help them mind. Of course, he'd never raise a hand to his daughter nor did he ever strike his son. But, Marcellus had respect once. Long ago, he knew when to lose the attitude and behave. These days, children are far too consumed with themselves to care.

The hybrid may appear heartless, but he finds himself frowning worriedly as one of their brats has a strange blue tinge to him whilst the other appears perfectly fine, despite the cold conditions.

"Klaus, what should we do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so I think I have a really fantastic idea going through my head and I'm going to go with it. These next two characters are purely of my own design and are intertwined with the story too.**

**I know last chapter wasn't all that exciting and I'll do my best to make it more thrilling. I know it's been a while. I promise I'll update more often, I was just having writer's block. Sorry guys!**

**Chapter 7**

"Klaus, we have to warm him up."

"What's going on?" Davina's eyes bulge slightly as Klaus carries a semi-conscious blue boy with dark brown curls. She raises her eyebrows at Caroline who appears to be holding a blonde little boy…similar to the tiny toddler at the park, Luke. He doesn't look as bad as his brother does.

Davina can't seem to look away. This boy…wait, is that the little boy at the park's brother? What was his name? Trevor? Tyler? No, wait Tom. Like that movie Tom and Huck. He looks blue just like her brother. Her father said he was born blue and they weren't allowed to talk about it anymore, but mother proclaimed that Chris was safe now. The elders never let them talk, let alone think about Christopher Ryan Claire.

"We found these kids in the cockpit of the plane." Caroline explained as she cradles the sandy haired tyke's head. He doesn't appear harmed in the slightest; in fact, he seems to be sleeping rather peacefully.

Josh frowns at the sleeping younger boy. He swears to God, he's seen that little kid before. Actually, he thinks he's seen both boys before. Only…he can't place it. Dammit. He's a vampire. Why can't he remember these kids?

"What are they doing here? I thought…why?" Davina asked softly, squinting down at her blonde haired friend thoughtfully. Why would Tom and Luke sneak onto a plane? That just doesn't make sense.

"Davina, you know these boys don't you?" Elijah sees a strange frown appear on her face and hears her heartbeat increase. She shrugs her shoulders. Davina doesn't want to tell; it'd make her a tattle-tale.

Davina has ultimately decided to wait and hear their story, before ratting out on her friends. Even though, Tom isn't her friend and he had this crazy jumpy behavior going for him…like he had ADHD or something. Davina has a strange feeling she should keep their names a secret.

"I don't know anything," she lied chewing on her lower lip. No…she can't just snitch on them, not without knowing the full story first.

Ah now she's fibbing. Elijah doesn't know whether it's his place to call her out on it or simply let it go.

"Davina, this is important. You have to tell us the truth." Hayley stated sternly grasping the little girl around the middle and pulling the child towards her. "We need to know their names."

Sighing, Davina glances down at the stupid little moppet. "I told you…I don't know them. Now, let me go."

"No," Hayley stated. "Not until you tell us the truth."

"Do you know these kids, D?" Marcel gently lifts up the child's chin and runs a caring hand through her dark brown curls. The little girl before him looks so conflicted and confused. Oh the poor thing needs to just let it out.

Josh tilts his head to the side, peering at his friend; confused. "Where'd you meet them, Diva?" the gay vampire asked in wonderment causing his best friend to scowl indignantly at him.

"You should know," the little girl replied.

"What does that mean?" Josh folds his arms over his chest, exchanging a look with Elijah. The two may seem like they aren't friends, but anyone can tell they care for one another.

"Davina, listen to me." Hayley ordered finally managing to muster up a tone that sounds stern enough to sound like a parent. She promptly lifts Davina into her arms, forcing the mop haired tyke to stare into her eyes. "You have to tell us their names, I know you know them."

Davina shakes her head and tries to pull away. "Do not," she lied chewing nervously on her lower lip.

"You do and you better tell me." There's warning laced in Hayley's tone.

"Screw you," Davina remarked cheekily earning glares. The toddler grins, thinking she's said something clever; until she feels a rather sharp sting to her backside. Davina glances around the jet, trying to decide who did it; Klaus is holding Tom, Caroline has Luke, Cami and Josh would never, and Elijah hasn't moved a muscle. The only one left is…Davina's green eyes widen in realization and she turns. "What the hell, Hayley?"

Hayley swiftly plops Davina onto her lap, practically forcing the girl to look into her green eyes. "I'm done, Davina, you tell me the truth right now or I'll do it again." The hybrid promised wagging a finger at her.

After a moment's hesitation, Davina sighs. She doesn't want to be smacked again, especially by Hayley. That was weird enough. And it kind of stung, however she'd never admit that to anyone. "That's Tom-" she points huffily to the unconscious brown haired boy. Hayley nods her head at the younger boy causing Davina to sigh. "And he's Luke," Davina mumbled. "I met them at the park the other day…Josh dragged me there."

Josh rolls his eyes at her theatrics, but he didn't expect Hayley to give her a smack like that. As it seems, no one did. In all honesty, it didn't look like that hard of a pop, more like a warning tap to watch it. His nanny did that once. Josh has known Davina long enough to know that her parents were too distracted to ever discipline her. Of course, they manipulated her into doing what they wanted, but they never gave her rules. Maybe…just maybe Davina deserved a little tap to jolt the nerves in her brain awake.

"Thank you, for telling me the truth." _And for having me not give you a smack again, _Hayley thought gratefully. Doing it once was uncomfortable and awful enough. She hadn't even planned on doing it the first time; it was more out of instinct than anything else.

"I-It didn't even hurt." Davina murmured snuggling into Hayley's arms.

Hayley chuckled softly. "Oh yeah? You're tough, aren't you?" She kisses the top of her dark mop. "Davina, you know I didn't…I wasn't thinking when I-look why don't we forget about it and move on?" Davina nods, but knows that little smack has changed everything.

The hybrid is a bit out of her element with this, she's never spanked a kid before; well Hayley guesses it was more of a pop. She certainly didn't think she'd ever spank her own children, but Davina isn't her daughter. But, in a way she is. This trip has changed their dynamic and Hayley has a hunch what she just did has altered it even more.

Josh claps his hands together, suddenly remembering where he's seen those little boys. Davina's right. It was at the park. Well, no shit. He just couldn't remember their faces because he was too busy sexting. "Oh yeah, those kids are your little friends from the park." He informed the group as Davina gives him the 'duh' look and flips him off. "Why's the older one so blue?"

"The temperature goes down in the cockpit. This sod-" Klaus nods his head down at the unconscious boy. "Still has a slight pulse; we have to keep him warm. How is it possible for the other one to be fine whilst he's not?"

"They're brothers," Cami deduced however she doesn't notice any familial markings between them. But, no one would ever risk their life for anybody; it's the only thing that makes sense. "I've read studies on how older siblings tend to play a more parental role. Some go to great lengths to protect their younger siblings from harm. Tom must've known there was a chance only one of them could get out alive and chose Luke. That's remarkable."

Hayley muttered. "More like stupid." She still can't believe two little kids were stupid enough to bum a ride off of them like that.

"Quite right," Klaus commented dryly. He sits down with the stupid boy in his arms and gently tucks a blanket in around him. "Well we don't need to worry, loves. He's going to be all right."

"How are they even alive?" Cami wondered causing Davina to purse her lips together thoughtfully. "The drastic drop in temperature alone should have killed them both instantly. This is like what happened with the kid who tried to get on a plane to Vegas or something."

"Why is he still sleeping?" Hayley whispered to Caroline nodding at the little blonde in her arms. "With all the noise, he should've woken up by now."

Jake keeps his green eyes squeezed shut. If he lets these people, he can hear what's going on; they'll ask him scary questions. And Ryan's still not awake from his sleep either. No, he can't talk without Ryan. His brother is his protector. He's the only person who's ever stuck around. From the way they're all talking, Ryan's still asleep. If Ry's still sleeping, then there's no one around to save him from all the bad things. Jake has decided he can't allow himself to open his eyes until his brother wakes up first.

"He isn't." Caroline whispered making sure to keep her voice so low, Hayley doubts she would've heard her if it hadn't been to her new supernatural hybrid hearing. "He's awake, has been since we found them."

"Well good news is; we're home." Josh announced as he glances out of the window to see an airport liner. He never thought he'd miss the hapless streets of Orlando Studios. At first he deemed them too bright and obnoxious, but now he misses them…and Brad too.

Klaus jostles his arms a bit. "And this little brat should wake up soon."

Ryan groans as the light appears in his eye line.

God dammit. How long has he been asleep? Jesus Christ, he should've done a spell on himself before they got on the plane. Wait-where's Jakey? He was right beside him a moment ago. Now, he's gone. No fucking way. He's in a freaking bed and not in the cargo room anymore. What happened?

"Ah, you're awake that's wonderful. Now tell me what you were thinking when you thought hitching a ride on a plane was wise." Klaus boomed sounding intrigued and worried. He hates the fact that he waited by this stupid boy's beside.

"I-I-" Ryan coughs nervously and once he starts, it seems he can't stop.

"Hush up, drink." Klaus hands the curly haired boy a glass of water and watches as he takes a slow sip. "You're a stupid little sod, but brave. I quite like bravery; it'd be commendable if you weren't so foolish, Thomas."

"Thomas?" Ryan asked groaning at the pain in his head. Why the fuck is this prick calling him that? Usually he goes by River or James; Thomas is only used when he's desperate. He thinks the name River is cool and James Bond is his favorite television character. Thomas was his adoptive father's name.

Klaus smirks leaning forward. This boy definitely doesn't look like a Thomas; most young men of that name bore him. "Ah now I thought that wasn't your name, bit boring in my opinion. You just made me sure. Now what's your name? And by name I mean you're real name, not a fake you fancy more than your real one." He coerced trying to look menacing. "Oh and I'll know if you're lying, so I'd advise against it."

"I want to see my brother." Worry floods into his nervous core at the horrid thought of his baby brother getting hurt. He made a promise to their Mom that he would always protect Jakey, no matter what.

"So, you can speak; fantastic." Klaus teased causing the twelve year old to scowl up at him. The hybrid rolls his eyes as his 'girlfriend' jabs him in the ribs warning him to watch where he treads with this.

Elijah reprimanded half-heartedly, "Niklaus, please."

"Where's my brother?" Ryan demanded glancing at the door and window as though trying to figure out an escape route. But, he can't just leave Jacob behind. He can't leave his brother here.

"Tell us your name first." Hayley folds her arms over her chest. Jesus Christ with all the kids flooding in and out, you'd think they were running a daycare or something.

"We just want to help you." Caroline attempts to coax the boy into telling them his name. Sitting there in that bed, he looks so helpless. Like a little puppy who needs help getting around.

Ryan rolls his eyes. "That's what they all say."

"Look, there are probably people out looking for you. You and your brother did something stupid and you're probably afraid to face the consequences of your actions." Ryan frowns and clenches his fist, he hasn't been afraid in a long time. "Cause I know you're really scared right now." She added causing Elijah to raise his eyebrows; Camille's trying to push his buttons.

"I'm not scared," Ryan scowled.

"That's quite courageous of you," Elijah stated more than a little impressed with the boy's façade. "Would you care to tell us your name?"

He studies the stroppy, moppet of a child in front of him feeling a strange twinge in the pit of his stomach. He has similar dark brown curls as their young guest in the other room. And his eyes are the bluest of blue, Elijah has ever seen. They're a darker shade of blue than Matthew Donovan's and that boy had such blue eyes. However, the big difference between them is the intensity; Matt's were more playful whilst this boy…it seems the child-like quality has vanished. The petulant baby-faced tween glaring up at him has such serious eyes that make him seem older than he appears.

"No, we're not going back." He affirmed deciding to keep his name much like everything else in his life to himself. If he tells them anything about his life, they'll call Social Services.

"Back to what?" Marcel asked kindly, noticing a strange flicker flash through the child's serious eyes. "You risked your life to come here. You're running from something aren't you? Is there something going on at home?"

Ryan swallows hard, he can't lie about that. He won't let those people steal the certainty from him either. No. The truth is the only thing holding him together and that's what he's going to stick with.

"Hey kid," Hayley nudges the adorable brown haired boy. "We can't help you unless you tell us what's going on."

"I don't want your help." Ryan knew he should've done a spell on him as well, but he's read the paper about another boy who survived it.

"Why don't you want to go back to your home?" Marcel pushed.

"Nothing…I-I had to come here." Well, at least it isn't technically a lie. He did have to come here. And now that he's here. He sort of regrets even coming in the first place, but he had to.

As much as he wants to confront the family that tossed him aside. He sort of wants them to accept him…and Jakey too, which he knows is asking a lot, but what other choice does he have?

"This is a waste of time," Klaus chimed as he grabs the boy and stares into his deep blue eyes. "Tell us your name right now." He compelled sternly his tone surprisingly soothe for someone so angry.

"Bite me," Ryan giggles at the request. He knows what these people are…he can sense it, but he's not supposed to talk about it.

Caroline tilts her head to the side and frowns. "He can't be compelled." She looks amused to the point of slight annoyance. Kids these days are getting so savvy for their own good. When she was his age, she thought vampires were all pretend, like monsters under the bed. And now she's one of them.

"Is that a request?" the hybrid demanded his eyes flashing with a smirk causing the young boy to swallow nervously. He would never harm a child like that, but it's always fun to tease.

"Brother," Elijah warned as the others shake their head at Klaus.

"Only teasing," Klaus chuckled shrugging. "I don't feed from children; I find it rather disgusting and distasteful." He turns his attention back onto the boy with wild brown curls. "You know a bit more than the average ten year old, don't you imp? Hmm, do share."

Ryan declared sternly, "Where's my little brother? I'm not telling you jack till I see him and you can't compel him either. Vervain must be a real bitch to you motherfuckers, am I right?" Everyone raises their eyebrows at his words, so he does know about vampires and such.

* * *

"Whatcha drawin?"

"Spaceship to the stars."

"It's very pretty," Davina commented causing the older boy to grin.

Jake continues coloring for a short while, until he suddenly stops altogether and frowns confusedly. "Where's my brother?" the little boy sounds worried to the point of tears. He's never been away from Ryan this long.

"Sleeping," the mop haired child puts a hand to her lips. He's been sleeping for a while now and every day Jake asks when he's going to wake up.

"Ryan sometimes forgets to sleep." Jake knows his brother hasn't slept in a long time and deserves rest, but…he needs him. Jake needs to know that Ryan isn't dead like Momma and Daddy.

Davina raises her eyebrows in confusion. She distinctively remembers them saying their names were Tom and Luke. "But, his name's Tom." Her words cause Jake to chew on his lower lip.

"Sometimes he likes Tom," Jake decided he can trust Davina. She seems nice enough and can draw pretty well too…for a little kid. Yeah, she's way younger than him. Maybe by two or three years, but still; he's older which makes him in charge. Just like Ryan is.

"I don't understand." The smaller child shakes her head. Why do they use different names? What's the point of it?

"He likes Tom sometimes, but not a lot. He likes James and River way more and Ryan is the name Momma and Daddy called him." Jake said studying the teal crayon with anger in his eyes. "But, I always like Luke like Luke Skywalker…Jake's boring."

Davina tries to clarify the news about these brothers. "So, your name's Jake and his name's Ryan."

"Uh-huh but shh…" he puts his finger to his lips and makes the shushing sound seriously. "We aren't posed' ta tell peoples our real names cause we'll get split up. You gots to promise you won't tell."

"They could help…I know they'd help." Davina also doesn't want to risk getting a smack again. If they ask her their names and find out she's lying, then there's a big chance they'll swat her. Davina isn't scared; she's more worried about it than anything else.

Jake pleaded dreadfully, "Please don't tell your Mommy and Daddy." He likes Davina's family a lot. They seem nice, but Jake knows Ryan doesn't want anyone involved in their business.

"Okay, I promise." She agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Caroline murmured, "What's up with these kids?" She watches as a cheeky supposed 'Tom' continues with his futile attempts to get out of bed. Cami tries to get him to sit still, but the little boy is raging. He wants to see his brother.

"I don't know, but I propose we keep them around." Klaus has deemed these strange little boys adorable and worth keeping around. He has ultimately decided that they're definitely hiding something. And he's going to find out what. It doesn't matter how, but he will. He always gets what he wants.

"They're both cute." Caroline commented as she rests her head on his shoulder. "But, really stupid. They could've died and they risked it, just like that."

Klaus makes a face looking concerned and mildly annoyed. "Why didn't they?" he asked curiously.

"Because they're lucky, I don't know." Caroline honestly isn't sure how these little boys managed to survive the air craft. It's incredible that they even managed to survive the flight, let alone Klaus' bad temper. Yes, she has decided she's going to keep a very close eye on him. There's no telling what he could do with all these little kids running about.

"I don't believe it was just that." Klaus murmured sounding a bit annoyed. "It has to be something else. The chance of even one of them surviving in those conditions is slim enough. How could both of them have survived?"

Caroline wants to believe the tyke's body just went into hibernation, but she has a strange feeling it was something else too. Something along the lines of being supernatural and witchy. She suddenly wishes Bonnie were still around. "The little guy was asleep."

"How was he asleep? How did he not die? His brother almost died whilst he stayed alive. The little one should have died instantly, his body is smaller and more likely not able to handle extreme situations." Klaus leaps up from the couch, causing Caroline's body to slip into the cushion. He paces back and forth looking like a crazed mad man. "They're hiding something...I know it."

"You're being paranoid again," Caroline sang giggling playfully. "Not everyone is hiding something, Klaus."

"Of course they are; it's human nature, even vampires do it." Klaus replied as thought this were common knowledge amongst the public. "Admit it, paranoia looks particularly sexy on me, doesn't it?"

* * *

"This is like Daddy Daycare."

Elijah peers at the hybrid as though she's grown three heads. "What?" He really doesn't understand these modern people with their strange movies. In his day, they were able to find constructive ways to entertain themselves. It seems that those days have vanished out of existence. The good old days, God, Niklaus is right. He is getting old.

"You know the movie where two guys decide to run a daycare after they get fired-" at his blank look, Hayley shakes her head. "You know what? Forget it; we can watch it some other time."

Elijah purses his lips together, half-listening, half-thinking. He can't get his mind off the fact that he's actually starting to like it when Davina refers to him as Daddy, it sounds sweet. And when she calls Hayley, Mummy which isn't often; it sounds nice as well. "Would you mind if Davina was stuck like this?" the eldest Mikaelson asked, refusing to meet Hayley's eyes. He's afraid she's going to judge him harshly for feeling like this.

"Mind?" Hayley repeated, she isn't certain that's the best word to use. "I mean, I don't think she'd like it...but maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"I agree, from what I have gathered; her parents did not play an active role in her life."

"We can't just say 'hey let's be a sixteen year old who got transformed into a three year olds parents' Elijah. I don't think it works that way." Hayley said softly, feeling almost angry with herself for saying such things. "She isn't our kid."

Elijah nods in agreement. He desperately tries to hide his hurt emotions with a stoic look, but his brown eyes are contort with sadness. "That's quite true, but I believe for the time being she needs people to step up in her life."

"And you think we should be her parents? What are we playing house?" Hayley tries to make a joke, but it comes out more harsher than she intended.

"This is not a game. Davina has made it clear with actions that she needs us and I believe we need her as well." Elijah may or may not be speaking more for himself in this, but he never imagined himself father material. But, with Davina and Joshua here; it feels like they could be a family. Joshua behaves like a deranged eight year old anyway; it's not a big deal.

"Do you think we'll ever bring Hope home?" Hayley truly cares for Davina like she was her own daughter, but Hope is her baby girl. The child she gave up to help clean the streets of New Orleans and make a home for her in this wondrous place.

"Yes, I believe we will." Elijah promised, his eyes becoming wistful at the thought of his adorable niece. "Someday."


End file.
